Time for a Change
by SarBear98
Summary: Kate’s finally had enough of Mike’s broken promises she’s leaving Hammersley and a new Executive Officer is taking over. Deciding she wants a change she moves to the country for a fresh start with her daughter but things start unraveling about a past she doesn’t remember ever having… To make things more complicated she's Pregnant 2 months Pregnant with Mike's child...
1. Chapter One

"Claire? Earth to Claire" a familiar voice said breaking her out of her trance

"Hmm?" she said turning to look at the face of her best friend

"You ready?" she said softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Let's do it" she said smiling. They entered the office at the end of the hallway

"Ah Kate" Mike said smiling at her arising from his chair as he spotted the woman she was with

"Who's this?" he asked looking towards Claire and back at Kate

"This is Claire Roseworthy, Hammersley's new XO" she said smiling at Mike weakly

"Oh right so it's actually happening then" he said disappointed as Kate's posture changed

"Yes…" she said avoiding eye contact with him "Claire is an old friend from ADFA, she's more than capable of the job" Kate said angrily at him

"Who put your request through to join Hammersley" he asked as the office door opened

"I did!" Maxine said walking through and closing the door behind her

"Max?" he asked confused

"Claire has all the qualifications to join Hammersley as the new Executive Officer" Maxine said placing a folder down on her desk and looking at Mike who was surprised to see her

"I thought you were in Canada?" he said crossing his arms

"I was until I got transferred back, apparently someone keeps turning down their Promotions…" she said looking at him sternly.

"Um maybe I should go…" Claire said piping up from next to Kate

"No! You're here to join Hammersley until Kate leaves in a week and Flynn here is just going to have to deal with it" she said angrily

"Kate why don't you show Claire Hammersley" Maxine said smiling towards them

"Yes Ma'am…" Kate said smiling back before grabbing Claire's arm and walking out of the office with her.

They were making their way down the corridor as they heard yelling coming from Maxine's office and then Mike storming out. Clare looked at Kate confused

"I'll tell you later" she said smiling as they walked out of the NAVCOM exit and towards the Navy docks.

Making their way across the gangway Kate smiled at her

"How does it feel to be on board again?" she asked looking over at Claire who was grinning from ear to ear

"Like I never left" she said smirking at Kate

"How long has it been since you've served on board a ship?" she asked curiously

"Not since Sebastian turned 4" she said laughing

"What! He's got to be at least 16 now right?" Kate said joking

"He's 9 now" Claire said giggling as they walked down the narrow hallways of Hammersley.

"So here's the XO cabin, it'll be all yours when I leave tomorrow" she said smirking at Claire as they entered her cabin

"It'll be like old times" Claire said smirking

"Yeah except this time there won't be any drinking or ordering food in the middle of the night" Kate said laughing.

"So you and Mike…" Claire said looking over at her

"You didn't tell me you guys were serving together" she said watching the smile disappear from Kate's face

"Yeah well, he chose to stay on board instead of wanting to make a go of things" Kate said leaning against her desk

"I'm sorry Katie…" Claire said pulling her into a comforting hug

"It's fine, that's why I've decided to move on" Kate said pulling away from the hug

"But you love Hammersley" Claire said smiling at her "It's all you ever talk about in your letters.." she said watching a tear fall down Kate's cheek

"I loved Mike more… and I can't be around him every day knowing he doesn't feel the same" she said softly, Claire just smiled weakly not sure what to say to comfort her

"And what about the…" she said pointing to her stomach

"He knows and he didn't say anything remotely comforting that could change the way things are between us" she said smiling weakly at her

"So what are you going to do when you leave Hammersley?" Claire asked changing the subject as she sat down on the rack and Kate at the desk

"Not sure maybe move somewhere quite the country maybe" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Why the country?" Claire asked confused

"I don't know I just have this weird calling to it and Helena has been begging to get out of the city" Kate said smiling weakly at her

"How old is my niece now?" Claire said surprised

"She's 10 now" Kate said grinning at her

"And is she still you know..." she began saying

"Asking about her father?" she said sadly

"Yeah" Claire answered

"How do you tell your 10-year-old daughter you don't know who her Father is?" Kate said sadly

"You don't remember anything?" she said confused

"I don't remember anything from 11 years ago except for ending up here being 9 months Pregnant and deciding to join the Navy" she said as she arose from the chair

"There has to be something that you needed to forget for you not to remember your 24 years in life before you moved here" Claire said concerned as she arose and they began to walk down the corridor

"What you mean like some kind of trauma?" Kate asked as they made their way onto the deck

"Possibly, I mean do you remember anything about Helena's Dad or why you chose that name" she said hoping she did remember something

"I don't know, but the name it just felt right…" she said sadly

"Maybe it was someone close to you that you knew" Claire said as they stopped just before the gangway

"I have no idea I don't even know where her middle name came from, I don't know anyone named Patricia Jane" she said shrugging her shoulders at her

"So when do you leave?" Claire asked changing the subject

"Tomorrow" she said sadly

"Are you and Helena free for tea tonight? Sebastian is quite excited to see his cousin again it's all he's talked about since we moved here" she said grinning at Kate

"Sure come over about 7?" Kate said nodding at her

"Cool I'll bring some wine" Claire said winking at her

"That's not fair you know I can't drink" she said giggling

"I know!" Claire said teasing her

"Come on I'll walk you back to NAVCOM" Kate said as they made their way across the gangway saluting as they did so.

"So um don't look now but Mike is walking this way…" Claire said as they were walking through the parking lot

"Kate!" he called out as he made his way over

"Great…" Kate muttered under her breath as he stopped in front of them

"How'd you finally Hammersley Claire?" he asked stopping in front of them

"Um it was big Sir for a Patrol boat that is" she said smiling weakly at him

"Good, could you give Kate and I a minute?" he asked hopeful

"I'll see you at 7" Kate said as she nodded at Claire

"Sure…" she said unsure if she should leave or stay as she took off towards her car

"So you're actually leaving?" he said sadly

"Can we not do this" she said making her way towards her car

"You don't get to walk away from this conversation" he said following behind her as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him

"Are you serious right now? You are the one who decided to stay on the ship Mike, you are the one who wouldn't take a job at NAVCOM because you didn't want to be stuck behind a desk all day, you are the one I let into my life and close to my daughter and you are the only one to blame for this situation…" she said pointing the finger at him

"And you thinking running away is going to make everything better?" he said angrily

"No but I need to do what's best for my kid and not having you in it is exactly what we need right now" she said turning back around and walking to her car with him still following behind

"What are saying Kate, that its over between us?" he said sadly

"Face it Mike it has been over between us for ages now you just didn't want to see it" she said turning to face him again

"Kate please I have a right to be in my kids life" he said pointing to her stomach

"I'm not stopping you from being involved Mike but you chose yourself when you came back on the boat" she said placing her hand on her stomach

"This isn't about the damn boat, it's about us" he said moving towards her as she took a step back

"You just don't get it do you" she said sadly

"Please just give me another chance" he said hopeful

"I'm done giving you chances, you're going to always choose Hammersley over what we could have had" she said reaching into her pocket and passing him a key to his place

"Kate…" he said sadly as she placed it in his hand

"I'm moving on Mike you should too" she said sadly

"At least let me come and see Elle this weekend to say goodbye" he answered closing his hand around the key

"We won't be there, and I won't let you hurt my daughter any more than you have…" she answered turning around and unlocking her car

"What will you do, you love Hammersley…" he said moving closer to her

"I loved you more than any boat, by daughter and this baby is my priority now…" she said sadly opening her car door

"I'll bring some food we can talk properly" he said hopeful one again

"I'm moving Mike…." She said looking at him over her car

"What where?" he asked confused

"The country, Helena wants to get out of the city and I want a fresh start…" she said smiling weakly at him

"Can I have your new address so I can visit our baby when he's born?" he asked hopeful

"I don't know where we'll end up Mike but where ever it is I'll let you know once he's born…" she said before moving to sit in her car as she turned it on and drove off leaving Mike standing there confused and hurt, just like she felt when he came back on the boat.

Arriving home, a little later as she got out of the car and made her way towards the front door the school bus pulled up down the road

"Mum!!" she heard a scream as she turned around she was engulfed with a huge hug by Helena

"Hey Elle, how was school?" she asked as she pulled away from the hug and pushed open the front door

"It was boring as usual" she said grinning as they entered the house

"You know to get anywhere…" she began saying

"In life you need a good education" she said mocking her Mum

"Your hilarious" Kate said smirking at her

"Why thank you" Helena said giggling

"Go put your bag away and get changed we've got company coming over tonight" she said smiling at her

"It's not that loser Mike is it?" she said crossing her arms

"No it's not, It's someone I think you're going to be super excited about seeing" Kate said smiling wide-eyed

"Does that mean we can have takeaway for tea?" she asked hopeful

"Yes if you go and get changed!" Kate said laughing

"Fine!" Helena said running down the hall and heading towards her bedroom

"Do you have any homework tonight?" Kate yelled down the hall from the kitchen

"No!" a giggling voice yelled back

"Helena Patricia Jane are you lying?" she said grinning as a head poked out from the bedroom

"I could be…" she said quickly ducking back behind her door

"Homework first, then takeaway" Kate answered back as she heard her daughter give a huge sigh as Kate turned around to look at the mountains of boxes stacked ready for the big move.

It was just after 7 when the doorbell rang and Helena ran down the hall towards the door

"I'll get it!" she screamed as Kate made her way out front the kitchen

"Hello!" Claire said grinning from ear to ear as Helena looked at Kate before eloping Claire in a massive hug

"Aunt Claire!" she said hugging her tightly as Sebastian moved out from behind his Mum

"Hi Elle" he said smirking at her as she pulled away from the hug

"Sebastian! You're so big now!" she said as she pulled him into a hug

"I brought wine" Claire said moving inside closing the door behind her and holding up a bottle of lemonade

"Ha-ha" Kate said grinning at her as Helena and Sebastian ran into the kitchen

"And Chinese" she said holding up the food

"Yum!" Helena said running over to her and stealing the food

"Oi! Did you finish your homework?" Kate said grabbing the food off her

"Yes!" she said in a hurt voice

"Make sure you share some with your cousin!" Kate said grinning at her as she handed it back to her Helena stuck her tongue out at her Mum as she ran back into the kitchen with the food

"And save some for us!" Claire called back as she grinned at Kate as they made their way into the kitchen to get some food before the kids ate it all.

"Are you nervous about the big move?" Claire asked later that night as her and Kate settled on the couch

"Honestly I'm excited to start fresh" Kate said grinning at her

"You're going to love it in the country, so much fresh air and a lot of space to run around" Claire said smiling at her

"Elle has been begging me for a horse when we get settled" Kate said laughing

"You get her a horse it will become a addiction" Claire said grinning at her

"She's already addicted to some TV show about horses what could be worse" Kate said shaking her head

"Owning a few horses…" Claire said nudging her shoulder

"What about you? Have you found somewhere to live?" Kate asked changing the subject onto Claire

"Not yet, Sebastian and I are currently living out of a hotel" Claire said gritting her teeth at the statement

"Well why don't you guys move in here?" she blurted out

"What? I can't do that" Claire answered

"Hey it saves me from putting it on the market and your my best friend you need somewhere to live" she said assuring her

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertain

"Yes! You'll have to pay the bills like electricity but yes I want to you live here" Kate said hopeful

"I'd pay you rent" Claire said quickly

"Hey don't even worry about it! This is the first house I brought once I had enough money to give Elle a stable home it'll make me happy knowing it stays in the family so for once in your life Claire just say yes" Kate said giggling as Claire nodded in excitement

"Thank you Kate" she said leaning her head on her shoulder

"Let's celebrate!" she said giggling

"With Lemonade!" Claire said picking up the glasses off the coffee table and passing one to Kate

"I so wish I could have a glass of wine" Kate said sighing sadly

"Well next time you'll keep your legs crossed" Claire said giving Kate a serious look

"Hey! You didn't keep yours crossed either" Kate said laughing at her

"Fair play" Claire said clinking her glass with Kates

"Here's to life" Kate said holding her glass up

"And new adventures" Claire said as they took a sip of both of their drinks.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Claire asked as they arose from the couch a little later to check on the kids

"7am our flight is at 8 so I was wondering if you could drop us off" Kate said hopeful as they quietly walked up the hall

"Absolutely I can do that for you" she said smiling at her

"I've arranged for our things to be collected tomorrow and the truck will drive it to the new house" she said as they stopped at Helena's bedroom door

"And how long could that take?" Claire asked as they looked at the two kids sound Sebastian on the beanbag and Elle on her bed the TV still on

"Might take a few days they've got to travel across country, the spare room is all set up if you want to stay the night" Kate answered as she turned off the TV and put a blanket over each of the kids before exiting the room and closing the door

"Yeah thanks" Claire said smiling at her "But exactly where are you moving to?" Claire asked confused

"Victoria…" Kate answered as Claire looked at her surprised

"Why there?" she asked as they moved further down the hallway

"I had a look at some places and this one house called to Elle and she insisted we move there" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"And where would this new house be?" Claire asked as she stood in front of the spare room

"A little town called Mount Thomas…" Kate answered as she opened her bedroom door

"Never heard of it" Claire said confused as Kate moved inside her room and grabbed some clothes

"Looking at some photos it felt like I'd seen it somewhere before…" she said passing Claire some clothes

"Thanks, maybe it's to do with that past you don't remember?" she answered taking the clothes

"Maybe…" Kate answered confused

"I'll let you get some rest, goodnight" Claire said making her way towards the spare room at the other end of the hall

"Night…" Kate answered softly as she moved inside her room closing the door the words Claire said going over and over in her head.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Kate awoke to the sounds of screams moving out of bed and making her way to her bedroom door she opened it and was met with Claire making her way down the hall from the spare room

"I now remember why we never lived together for more than a month" Kate said laughing as she looked at Claire who was groaning in response

"It's too early for this" Claire said rubbing her head

"It's 6:30 why are they up so early!" Kate said as they walked down the hall and entered the kitchen to see Elle and Sebastian standing on the kitchen table

"What are you kids doing?" Claire said confused as they had terrified looks on their faces

"There's a spider Mum!" Helena screamed as Kate moved closer to where they were pointing

"Seriously Elle, all this screaming for that" Kate said yawning as she moved to pick up the baby huntsman and took it outside

"Since we're all up how about some breakfast?" Claire said moving to pick Sebastian up off the table.

"Sounds good to be" Kate said moving towards the bench as she closed the back door and made her way past the table Helena jumped on her back

"Got you" she said giggling

"Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?" Kate asked her as she felt her head on her shoulder Helena wrapped her legs around Kates waist

"Yes!" she screamed into Kate's ear

"I don't think I heard you" Kate said sarcastically

"Sorry Mum" she said giggling

"Why don't you go get dressed while Aunt Claire and I make breakfast" Kate said as Helena slid down her back and onto the floor as she headed towards her bedroom.

A long and tearful goodbye to Claire and Sebastian and 4 hours later Kate and Elle were on their way from Melbourne airport and driving towards the small sleepy town of Mount Thomas it was just after lunch as they pulled into the carpark out the front of what looked like a local pub

"Do you want to get some food?" Kate asked as she turned off the car and looked in the backseat to see Helena sound asleep a mumble in response

"I guess we can check out the house first…" Kate said turning the car on and pulling out of the carpark and heading down the road towards what she only guessed was the main area of town

"Are we there yet?" she heard a mumble from the backseat

"Good afternoon sleepy head" Kate said pulling over in the nearest park out the front of an old style house

"Were are we?" she said confused looking out the window as Kate stared curiously at the house she had parked out the front of

"Um…" she muttered as Helena took her seatbelt off and moved forward

"Mum?" she asked confused

"Yeah?" Kate said turning to look at her daughter

"Is this our new house?" she asked looking at the house through the front window

"No, it just looks…"

"What?" she asked looking at her Mum concerned

"Never mind, how bout we drop our things off at the new house, I'll get my hair done with the dye I brought yesterday and then we go and get some food?" Kate said putting the car in reverse

"Sounds good" Elle answered as she moved back into her seat and put her belt back on as Kate pulled out of the park and continued on a road that headed towards Bendigo.

Driving down along dirt driveway Kate stopped in front of the house that had a beautiful garden out the front and gorgeous rolling hills that showed the true beauty of the land

"It's beautiful!" Helena yelled as she quickly took off her seatbelt and made her way out of the car

"It's alright" Kate said smirking at her daughter

"Alright? Mum it's perfect!" she said running over to her and tugging on her arm pulling her towards the front door

"You want to do the honors?" Kate said handing her daughter the key as she stood back and watched the door fly open and her daughter run inside

"It's huge!" she yelled as she ran around looking at all the rooms

"It's a lot bigger than the pictures" Kate said uneasy as she walked down the hall looking in each room for Elle

"I found my room!" she said grinning at her Mum as she stopped at the open door

"Are you sure? I mean there's 3 other bedrooms to choose from" Kate said smirking at her

"Nope! I want this one" she said giggling as Kate entered the room to see a huge horse mural that was on the wall hidden behind the door

"It's beautiful!" Kate said looking at her daughter that was grinning from ear to ear at the mural

"I found the perfect room for you Mummy!" Elle said grabbing her Mums hand and pulling her out of the room towards one at the end of the hall

"Why this one?" Kate asked confused

"Because it's huge! Big enough room for you and bubs when he arrives and check this out" Elle said grinning as she let go of her Mum's hand and pulled open a door to reveal a stunning ensuite that had a bath and shower

"Wow" Kate said stunned

"Do you like it?" Helena asked hopeful

"It's perfect thank you Elle" Kate said smiling at her as Helena made her way over and eloped her Mum in a huge hug

"I think we're going to be happy here Mum" Elle said as she pulled away from the hug

"I think your right" Kate said smiling down at her

"Come on let's unpack, then can I help you with your hair?" she asked grinning up at her Mum

"Sure, time for a true fresh start" Kate said smiling as Elle ran back out to the car to collect their things with Kate following behind.

It was just after 5 when Kate and Elle made their way into the small pub they had stopped at when they first arrived hand in hand Kate smiled as a red haired lady made her way down the bar

"G'day what can I get you?" she asked smiling at her

"We were hoping to get a bit of tucker if possible?" Kate said smiling

"Sure but you'll have to go into the dining room no kids in the bar sorry" she said smiling weakly at her

"Not a problem, come on Elle" Kate said smiling down at her daughter as they moved through the crowd of people

"I'll be in there shortly" Chris called out after her

"Take your time" Kate said smiling at her as they turned out of view into the dining room.

"Who's that?" Tom asked placing his empty glass down on the bar

"I don't know but I swear I've seen her somewhere before" she said looking the window into the dining room at the woman who was chatting away to the little girl

"She's definitely not a local" Tom said looking in the direction of where Chris was looking

"No we would've seen her before if she was…" Chris said studying her carefully

"Ask Leila Clegg she seems to know everyone around here" Tom said with a chuckle

"Yeah… Another?" Chris said focusing her attention back on Tom

"Not me for thanks, just the one trying to cut down" he said patting his gut

"Since when do you only ever have one beer?" Chris said smirking at him

"Since I now have a so called someone living in my spare room" Tom said shaking his head

"How long is PJ staying with you anyway?" Chris asked confused

"Just until the farm sells, he's been offered a job down in Melbourne he's moving in the new year" Tom said rolling his eyes

"That's like a month away!" Chris said confused

"I know!" Tom answered as he moved towards the door

"See you tomorrow Chrissy" he said as he opened the door

"See ya!" Chris answered back as she served a few people who were at the bar.

Back in the dining room Kate was distracted talking to Elle she didn't even know anyone was watching them

"So do you like it?" Kate asked her daughter as she played with her hair

"I love it! Brown really suits you Mum" she said smirking at her

"I think so to" she said reaching for the menu

"So does that mean I can dye my hair too?" Helena slyly asked as she looked at the second menu

"When you turn 14" Kate said grinning at her

"For real? I have to wait that long" she said sadly

"Yes, but that was a sly move there Elle" Kate said giggling

"I try" she said grinning at her Mum

"I didn't dye my hair once until now" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"You mean you had blonde hair your whole life like mine?" she asked grabbing a piece of her own hair and looking at her mother

"Yes but only because I loved my blonde hair and so did your Dad…" she said as her eyes widened in surprise at what she had just said

"You remember my Dad?" Elle asked hopeful as Kate shook her head

"No… I don't know where that came from" Kate said sadly "Oh…" Elle answered in reply

"I'm sorry baby I know how much you want to know your Dad but I just can't…" she began saying as she spotted the red haired lady walking over

"Sorry to interrupt…" she said smiling weakly at her

"No it's fine" Kate said softly

"What can I get you?" she asked opening a pad and pulling out a pen from behind her ear

"I'll have the Steak and Veggies and is it possible to get some spaghetti on the same plate please?" Kate asked hopeful as the red haired lady looked at her confused only one person she ever knew ordered that exact meal

"Yeah sure… And for you?" Chris said looking at the little girl

"Fish and chips please!" Elle said with excitement

"Can you put some veggies on her plate too please?" Kate said grinning at the red haired woman

"Yuck!" Elle said in disgust

"Tell you what you tell me your favorite kind of vegetable and I'll only put that on your plate" Chris said looking at the little girl

"Um... Green tree and White tree!" she said with a big grin as Chris looked at her confused

"Cauliflower and Broccoli" Kate said giggling

"Of course" Chris said smirking

"She won't eat them if you don't call them Green and White tree's" Kate said smiling at her

"I understand I once had a niece who wouldn't eat carrots unless you called them rabbit treats, what drinks were you after?" Chris said smirking back at her

"A OJ for me please and Helena with have a lemonade" Kate said smiling at her as she turned to look at the little girl

"That's a unusual name, I've only ever known one person with that name and she was the Mother of a local Copper" Chris said smiling at her looking into her bright Blue eyes

"My friends call me Elle, you can call me that because I like you" Elle said smiling up at the red haired lady

"Why thank you Elle, my names Chris" she said smiling at her

"This is my Mum Kate, we just brought a farm here and she's going to buy me a horse!" Elle said excited

"Elle!" Kate said as she looked at Chris embarrassed

"I'll be right back with your drinks" Chris said smiling at them before heading back towards the bar.

A few minutes later Chris made her way back over to Kate's table "Here you go, food shouldn't be too long" Chris said smiling as she placed the drinks down on the table

"Thank you" Kate said as Chris stared at her "Is something wrong?" Kate said confused

"No sorry… It's just you seem really familiar…" she said sadly as she went to walk off

"Can you sit for a minute?" Kate asked softly as Chris nodded and moved opposite Helena and sat down

"You're not from around here are you?" Chris asked as she placed the tray on the table

"No and I could use some adult conversation" she said grinning at Chris as she passed Elle her phone

"So Kate, where are you from? I mean before coming here?" she asked

"Cairns" Kate answered softly

"Wow! Coming here is going to be a big change for you both, what did you do for work?" she asked watching Elle who giggled at her some video she was watching on her Mums phone

"I was in the Navy, an Executive Officer" she said as Chris looked at her surprised

"A lifestyle of crime fighting, you should meet the local Coppers they came here most days after work I'm sure you could share some interesting stories" Chris said giggling

"I don't know if my line of work would have been as interesting as being a Cop" Kate said shyly

"I doubt that! You would have gotten to travel to different parts of the world, what ship did you serve for?" she asked moderately interested

"I was on the HMAS Hammersley for 4 years" Kate said smiling as Chris looked like she was trying to work something out in her head

"The boat that was on TV last year? The one who saved an island from a Bomber?" Chris asked as Kate looked at her surprised

"Yeah" she said smiling at her

"That must be why you look familiar! I saw you on TV" Chris said giggling

"Can't say you look familiar though" Kate answered softly

"Food is served" a man said placing the plates down on the table as Chris arose to her feet

"I'll let you eat in peace, if you need anything just holler at me" she said smiling at Kate as Elle tucked into her food

"Thanks Chris" Kate said smiling as she took her phone back off Elle and handed her a fork

"I'm starving!" Helena said as she picked up a chip

"That makes 3 of us then" Kate said grinning at her as she placed her hand on her stomach digging into her food, Chris noticing this and the small bump she had as she made her way back behind the bar.

It was just after 10pm as a half intoxicated PJ made his way through the Imperial doors and made his way towards the bar as he saw Chris come in from the direction of the dining room with a big grin on her face

"Look who it is my best and worst customer, been celebrating already have we?" Chris said grinning at him as he sat down

"Ha-Ha Chrissy" PJ answered

"The usual?" she said pouring him a beer

"Yeah thanks" he said looking over to the dining room as he heard giggling

"Here you go" she said placing it in front of him as he handed her the money

"Who's that?" he said pointing to the dining room

"The newest resident of Mount Thomas" Chris said placing the money in the register

"And the kid?" he asked seeing the back of a blood haired girl

"Her Daughter, and before you ask no I don't know if she Married, Dating someone or Single" Chris said placing his change in front of him

"I wasn't even going to ask that" PJ said in a hurt voice

"Sure" Chris said grinning at him

"Come on Chris you know me better than that, there will never been anyone else as good as Maggie" he said taking a sip of his beer

"Do I?" she said raising her eyebrow at him as a joke

"I'm going to miss our lovely talks Chrissy" he said shaking his head

"So when do you leave?" she asked sadly

"Oh you know, could be a couple of weeks could be the end of January" he said placing his change in his pocket

"Tom was here earlier, said you were selling the farm" she said confused

"Yeah well it was supposed to be for Maggie and our family, I can't live there knowing I can't share it with her" he said softly

"Have you had any interested buyers?" she asked hoping her would say no

"Actually she sold today, got the call this afternoon" he said as he looked at Chris's expression change from hope to one of sadness

"What? That was quick" she answered sadly as she watched Kate and Elle arise from their seats

"Celia said some woman with a kid and another on the way brought it, somewhere they can have a horse" he said smiling at her

"Hang on…" Chris said putting two and two together

"I guess it's a good thing I had Mr Jameson paint that horse mural after I brought it 10 years ago" he said grinning at her

"I think I know who brought your house" Chris said looking at Kate and Elle who made their way out from the dining room

"Them?" he whispered to her as they made their way over

"Thanks for the meals Chris it was delicious" Kate said smiling at her

"You're most welcome" she answered looking at PJ who raised an eyebrow at her

"Right sorry, PJ Hasham this is…" she said as PJ turned around to look at Kate he was stunned blurting out the first name that came to his mind

"Maggie?" he said sadly.

"No it's Kate; Kate McGregor this is my Daughter Helena" she said smiling at him

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" he said looking at her still stunned

"PJ is the old owner of the house you brought" Chris said breaking the tension

"Oh it's a lovely house, Helena has already picked her room to be the one with the horse mural did your wife paint it?" she said without thinking

"No, I um don't have one" he answered bluntly as Elle looked up at him

"Mum has promised me a horse, I want one just like the mural" she said smiling at him

"That's lovely" PJ said not being able to take his eyes off Kate

"Well we best be going I've got to find this one a school tomorrow she can start at next year" she said smiling at them

"Flat Gully is a really good one and just down the road from the farm" PJ said smiling at her

"Awesome, I'll look into it thanks" she said smiling at him

"Was nice to meet you Kate, I hope you enjoy the farm is it cool if I pop around tomorrow to the last of my things that are in the shed?" he asked looking down at Helena who was staring at him

"That's fine, say about 10?" she answered as Elle grinned at PJ

"See you then" he answered back looking up at her with a smile

"Well thanks again Chris, nice to meet you PJ" Kate said as she began to walk towards the door with Helena in hand

"Bye Chris, Bye PJ" she answered cheekily as she waved to them before exiting out the door with her Mum.

"Chris did you not just see that?" he answered as she was gone

"What? That you called her Maggie?" she said leaning on the bar

"I swear when I looked into her eyes I saw Maggie" he said sadly

"I think you better go home PJ, sleep it off" she answered throwing the tea towel over her shoulder

"I've barely had one!" he answered back

"You had a lot more than one before you came in here tonight" she answered

"I'm serious Chrissy it's her" he answered back

"It can't be Maggie she's dead" Chris said crossing her arms

"And the little girl she… she has my eyes" he said stunned

"Ok, now I know you've had too much go home PJ sleep it off and I'll see you tomorrow" Chris said taking his beer away

"I hadn't finished that" he said sadly

"Yes you have go home" she answered as he arose from his chair

"Fine" he said making his way towards the door

"Other one remember that one's broken" she said watching him turn and walk towards the door near the bar

"Got it, night Chris" he said as he opened the door to fresh air and stepped out

"Night" she called after him as she sighed a huge sigh part of her wondering if he was still struggling even after 10 years.

**_Hope you enjoy the New Chapter if you haven't caugh on yet Helena is named after PJ's mum (Elle for her nickname) Please don't forget to review and look forward to what you have to say really nervous about whether or not your all enkoying it! Much love Xx _**


	3. Chapter Three

A restless night and sharing a blow up mattress with your 10-year-old was not how Kate wanted to spend their first night in the new house, sliding off the mattress she reached for her clothes and a towel before ducking into the bathroom for a long hot shower her daughter still snoring her head off that could be heard over the running water.

20 minutes later Kate emerged with her towel wrapped around her and her now still trying to get used to it brown hair when the doorbell rang

"Shit.." she muttered to herself as she held the towel closely and made her way down the hall to the front door

"Hi…" she answered as she pulled it open to see PJ standing on the other side

"Sorry… I can come back" he said grinning at the sight of her in nothing but a towel

"No it's fine come in" she said moving aside to let him

"Thanks" he said looking around as he made his way in

"Is it 10 already?" she asked closing the door behind him

"A bit before, sorry I just wanted to grab the stuff so you'd have room but it looks like you don't have anything anyways…" he said looking around at the empty house with nothing but a suitcase near the door

"The trucks won't be here for a few days so for now I'm resorting to sleeping on a blow up mattress with my daughter" she said grinning at him

"Where did you move from?" he asked confused

"Cairns, it's rather different here then there that's for sure" she said smiling at him

"Hi PJ!" Helena said running into the lounge and scaring Kate making her drop the towel as PJ smirked at her in surprise before she picked up the towel and quickly escaped to the bedroom.

"Hey there Helena" he said knelling down in front of her

"My friends call me Elle, do you want to call me Elle?" she said smiling at him

"Does this mean we can be friends?" he asked hopeful

"Absolutely!" she replied giggling

"You know, my Mother's name was Helena it means bright shining light" he said grinning at her

"Was?" she asked sadly

"She passed away 8 years ago" he replied smiling weakly at her

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said pulling him into a hug

"Oh thank you Elle" he said pulling away from the hug as Kate walked into the room now fully dressed

"Elle why don't you go get dressed" she said smiling at the sight of them

"Ok Mummy but you better keep your clothes on this time" she said grinning before running off towards the bedroom as Kate looked at PJ appalled he had now seen her naked a complete and total stranger.

"Can I help you with this stuff?" she said quickly changing the subject

"Thanks I'd appreciate that, it's in the shed" he said moving towards the front door

"Lead the way" she said following behind him as he opened the front door and exited out "So how long have you lived here?" Kate asked as they began the short walk towards the shed

"In Mount Thomas too long to count but this house about 10 years" he said smiling at her

"So why the sudden change of scenery?" she asked as they stopped in front of the shed

"Time to move on…" he said lying

"I get that" she said smiling weakly at him

"Somehow I feel like you do" he said smiling at her as they moved inside the shed

"So what are we grabbing first?" she moving towards a box

"Whatever is lightest, I'll get someone else to help me with the heavy stuff another day if that's ok?" he said moving towards her as he reached for a box there hands met

"That's… fine" she said softly turning to look at him as their eyes met

"Great" he answered smiling at her

"Listen I'd love to shout you to a meal if you're free tonight to make up for what happened earlier" she said breaking the silence

"No need but I'll take you up on that offer if I can be the one to buy you dinner" he said catching his breath and taking a step back

"I'd like that" she said smiling at him

"Good, say about 6 at the Imperial?" he asked hopeful

"Sure" she answered as they back clearing the boxes in sync with each other.

Later that day PJ made his way into the station with a big grin on his face

"Look who decided to show up for work" Dash said grinning as she arose from her chair

"I didn't start until 12 today thank you McKinley" he said shaking his head at her as Tom made his way out of his office

"PJ a word before you start work please?" he said moving back into his office

"Slept with another Married Woman have you PJ?" Nick said grinning from his place at his desk

"Shut up Shultz" he answered before making his way into Toms office and closing the door

"Take a seat" he said concerned

"Is everything alright Boss?" PJ answered as he sat down across from him

"What's this I hear about you thinking the newest addition to Mount Thomas is Maggie?" he said placing his glasses on his desk

"It's her Boss! I know it there's no way she died that night" he replied quickly

"PJ we all saw it, she died in your arms for god sake" Tom answered sadly

"I'm telling you this Kate McGregor person she's Maggie, and that daughter of hers is my little girl" he said as Tom's eyes widened

"Your bringing an innocent little girl into this equation now?" he said moving forward in his chair

"Boss it's her, she may have dyed her hair and is older now but it is Maggie" he said getting agitated

"Maggie is dead end of story!" Tom answered in anger

"I'll show you, your wrong I'm having dinner with her tonight" he said arising from his seat

"What? Do you think that's wise you don't even know her" he answered in grave concern

"I know her well enough to know she has scars from bullets holes along her stomach and chest" he answered without thinking

"You slept with her! Oh god what am I going to do with you?" Tom said throwing his pen on the desk

"No! You honestly think I'd do that?" he said in a hurt voice

"PJ it's been 10 years you have to stop this obsessing!" Tom said as he moved to the door

"I'm right Boss it's her" he said quickly exiting his office in a hurry.

"Dash do me a favor?" PJ asked hopeful

"Sure what is it?" she asked moving from her place next to Nick

"Do a background check and anything you can find on this name" he said handing her a piece of paper

"Kate McGregor? Why?" she asked moving towards the computer

"Just do it!" he said angrily

"Fine, I'll get onto it now" she said tying away on the computer

"Nick get onto Witness Protection and found out everything you can about the night Maggie died" he said as they all looked at him surprised

"PJ this needs to stop!" Tom said moving from his place in the doorway

"I'm right I know I am!" he said sadly

"Do it" Tom said indicating to Nick and Dash

"Thank you Boss" PJ said nodding at him

"If you're wrong you could be bringing up something that could be painful for everyone" he said sadly

"I'm not, I promise" he said hopeful

"Ok but you'll need to get her in to ask some questions get on the radio to Adam and Jack to bring her in" Tom said before making his way back into his office

"Are you really willing to risk Maggie's reputation for something that could turn out to be completely false?" Nick said sadly

"It's her Nick, I can spot Maggie in a crowd of thousands" he said reaching for the radio

"I believe you" he said patting his shoulder as he nodded at Dash before reaching for the phone to make some calls.

"Boss" Adam said as him and Jack entered the Police Station half an hour later with a woman following behind

"Yeah?" he asked turning from his place near Dash

"This is Kate McGregor and her daughter Helena" Jack said as the moved out of the way so he could see her

"Miss McGregor, I'm Tom Croydon come on through" he said looking at her confused

"Is something wrong?" she said sadly

"No just a formal chat, we like to get to know when new people arrive in town" he said assuring her as he pointed to the empty room

"Ok…" she said confused as she moved inside the room with Elle following behind

"Dash why don't you take Helena and get her some juice we won't be long" Tom said to Dash as Kate nodded Elle followed Dash towards the kitchen area

"Take a seat" Tom said to Kate as he shut the door. Nick made his way towards the kitchen area as PJ made his way out of his office

"PJ I've got some information you'll want to hear" Nick said nodding at him

"PJ?" Elle said as she turned around

"Elle, what are you doing here?" he said acting surprised

"Mum is talking to the old guy" she said as Dash giggled at her

"That's Sargent Croydon" PJ answered as he high fived her

"How long will he be with Mum?" she asked sadly

"Not to long how about you get Dash to give you some of the Bosses Choc Biscuits" PJ said smirking at her

"Yes!" Elle answered as she turned to look at Dash

"PJ that information" Nick said moving inside his office

"Yeah I'm coming" he said smiling at Dash before heading back into his office and closing the door.

"What have you got?" PJ asked as he moved behind his desk

"Well Dash did that background check and there's nothing the system about a Kate McGregor until 10 years ago" he said as he sat down

"So your saying before 10 years ago she never existed?" PJ said moving forward in his chair

"Exactly however when she appeared on the system there wasn't any personal information on it like where she from or a birthday" Nick said passing him the paperwork

"Right… Did you get onto Witness Protection?" he asked flipping through the paperwork

"Yes but I don't think you're going to like what I found…" Nick said softly

"Tell me?" PJ said impatiently

"First of all I had to bribe a old friend of yours to get the right information" he said grinning at him

"What exactly did you bribe them with?" he asked regrettably

"You don't want to know, but I can tell you what I found out" he said grinning

"Alright go on" PJ said placing the paperwork down and looking up at him

"You were right, Kate McGregor is Maggie Doyle however; she doesn't remember" he said crossing his arms

"How does she not remember?" he said confused

"The thing is when she died in your arms she went into a comatose state didn't wake up for 8 months and when she did she couldn't remember anything being in witness Protection they told her she was in an accident and her name was Kate McGregor, they figured it was a much easier solution rather than telling her everything and causing more drama. They said it was due to the trauma that she lost all her memories" he said looking at PJ sadly

"Is that it?" he asked as Nick shook his head

"There's one more thing" Nick said clearing his throat "Is it bad or good?" PJ asked nervously

"Depends how you take it" Nick answered before continuing "Before she you know… was she Pregnant?" he asked confused

"She was a month Pregnant we were going to surprise everyone that night…" PJ said sadly

"Kate McGregor gave birth to a daughter a week after waking up from her coma, she kept that little girl and called her 'Helena Patricia Jane McGregor' she told people she didn't remember anything but that name felt right" he said softly

"We were going to name our child after my Mother if we were having a girl…" PJ said sadly

"PJ…" Nick began saying

"I don't know where the name Patricia Jane came from though" he said confused

"The initials spell your name" Nick said as PJ's eyes widened

"She remembered me?" he said jumping out of his seat

"Not necessarily should have just picked those names out of a hat" Nick said as PJ walked to his office door and pulled it open before rushing to the interview room and bursting inside

"PJ!" Nick yelled trying to stop him as Tom and Kate turned to look at him surprised.

"PJ what is it?" Tom asked confused as to why he just burst into the room

"I need a moment with Kate, if I can" he asked looking at her as she nodded in acceptance

"Ok, I'll be out in the open area" Tom said confused exiting the room closing the door behind him

"Boss you need to get him out of there…" Nick said nervously

"What's going on?" he said confused

"He was right Kate McGregor is Maggie Doyle and that little girl over there is his daughter..." Nick said looking over at Helena who was giggling away with Dash

"She lost all her memories after the accident but she called her daughter Helena Patricia Jane" he said in a panicking voice

"After his Mother?" Tom asked

"Yes! And her middle initials spell PJ" Nick said grinning a little

"If he confronts her she may get to overwhelmed and remember everything" Tom said moving towards the door and turning the handle

"It's locked…" he said confused

"I'll check the other one" Nick said moving inside Toms office

"Remembering everything all at once can be dangerous for her, what if she remembers who shot her" Tom said as Nick moved out of his office shaking his head

"That one's locked too" he said sadly

"PJ!!" Tom yelled as he banged on the door.

In the office Kate looked at him with a panicked look "What's going on?" she said confused as she arose from her chair

"I just needed to talk…" he said in a calm voice

"And you had to lock me in a room to do that?" she said softly

"Sorry... It was only way I could talk to you alone" he answered moving closer to her as she backed up into the corner

"You never mentioned you were a cop" she said looking him up and down

"You never mentioned you were in the Navy" he answered back

"How did you know?" she said confused

"I did a little background checking but there's nothing on you before 10 years ago?" he blurted out

"Why are you checking up on me?" she said confused even more

"Where are you from Kate?" he asked moving closer to her

"I don't know" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Think Kate, think really hard" he said in a stern voice

"I don't know!" she yelled out everyone in the station hearing her

"PJ what is going on in there!" Tom asked banging on the door again

"Why don't you and I go for a walk?" Dash asked Elle softly as she nodded before exiting out the back door with her.

"When were you born?" he asked moving even closer

"I don't know" she answered once again

"Who are you parents?" he said getting louder

"Why are you doing this? I can't tell you anything!" she said dropping to the floor in the corner of the room

"Because I want you to remember, I want you to remember us, I want you to remember exactly how you got those scares on your stomach and chest" he said moving to sit down in front of her

"My scars are from serving in the Navy…" she said through the tears as she looked at him sadly

"No Kate their not their from a past life…" he said weakly at her

"I don't know what you want from me" she answered

"I want the love of my life back" he said scooching closer to her so they were only inches apart

"I don't remember who you are…" she said softly as he moved his hand up to brush against her cheek

"I know but I'm hoping you will…" he said moving his head closer to hers as their lips met in a soft kiss as he pulled away Kate reached a hand up and slapped him across the cheek

"Ouch!" he said moving back in surprise as he looked at her blank stare

"Railyards… Mick…" she said softly staring blankly at him

"Kate?" he said moving closer to her again as he placed a hand on hers she didn't even flinch

"Dad… Where's my Dad?" she said as tears fell down her cheeks

"Maggie is that you?" he said hopeful at her

"PJ?" she said quietly as she finally blinked

"Tell me your name?" he said softly

"Maggie Doyle, how did I get here?" she answered looking around the room

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked gripping her hand

"The railyards, Mick he shot me…" she said jumping back as she stood up

"Mags?" he said quickly stand up to support her

"How could he do that?" she said softly

"The pressure of you finding out about him got too much, what else do you remember?" he asked hopeful

"The disk… Mick he was on it…" she said looking at him sadly

"What else?" he answered quickly

"You, us our baby…" she said as her eyes widened

"Helena! Where is she?" she said in a panicking voice

"She's fine, she's with Dash" he said as she looked at him confused

"Who's Dash?",

"You don't remember Dash?" he said confused as shook her head "Who do you remember?" he said reaching for her hand

"Dad, Mick, You… I can't remember anyone else" she said sadly as PJ pulled her into a hug

"Its good have you partly back Mags" he said looking down at her as his kissed her softly the door flew open with a loud bang

"PJ! What the hell are you playing at!" Tom said surprised as he saw him and Maggie in an embrace

"Boss I'm sorry, I had to get her to remember" he said sadly

"Well did you little plan work?" Nick asked as he entered behind Tom

"Kind of… She only remembers Mick, Pat and I…" he said looking at them sadly as Helena ran in

"Mummy!" she said jumping into her Mums arms

"Elle!" she said hugging her tightly

"Are you ok?" she asked sadly

"I remember some of who I really am…" Kate said quietly to her daughter

"That's great, do you by any chance remember my Father?" she asked hopeful

"I do…" she said as she turned to look at PJ

"PJ is my Dad?" she said tears forming in her eyes

"Remember how I told you I couldn't remember or even remember why I picked the name Helena Patricia Jane?" Kate said tearing up also as her daughter nodded

"Helena I picked after your Grandmother" Kate said as she looked at PJ

"And your middle names are my initials PJ" he said grinning at Kate

"No matter how much of my life I forget I always carried a piece of your Father with me in you, and your name" she said as Elle moved closer to PJ and jumped into his arms placing her hands on his face

"Can I call you Dad?" she asked as tears fell down her face

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he said smiling at her as he hugged her tightly Kate smiling at the embrace between the two of them complete silence in the room as everyone stared in disbelief they heard a voice come from the counter

"Um hello?" it said loudly they all made their way out Kate stopping in her tracks

"Mike?" she said surprised as everyone looked at each other with a confused look.


	4. Chapter Four

"What are you doing here?" she asked moving forward to the counter

"You weren't answering my calls" he said sadly

"How did you find me" she asked confused

"Claire told me… We need to talk" he answered as he seen Elle in the arms of a man who was staring him up and down

"There's nothing to talk about" she said looking at him sadly

"I think there is Kate!" he said getting agitated

"Can we not do this here…" she said softly as everyone looked at him confused

"Alright everyone back to work!" Tom said feeling the tension rising in the air

"Who are you?" PJ asked moving forward next to Kate

"I'm Mike, Kate's boyfriend" he said looking him up and down as PJ turned to look wide eyed at Kate in confusion

"Ex-boyfriend" Kate answered quickly as she turned to look at PJ

"You can use my office if you need to talk privately?" PJ asked softly as he put Elle down

"Thank you but really there's nothing to discuss" Kate answered as she gripped Elle's hand and quickly exited out the back door PJ's eyes following her as he was brought back to the man in front of him talking

"And who exactly are you?" Mike asked staring at him angrily

"A old friend… Would you excuse me" he answered as he took off in the same direction that Kate had exited in a few seconds previously.

"Time for you to go Sir" Nick said moving towards the counter as Mike stood there confused

"Just let Kate know I'll be at the local pub" he said angrily

"Yes Sir, good day Sir" he answered rolling his eyes as Mike exited out the front door

"I never pictured Maggie to be one to move on so fast from PJ…" Dash said from her place near the radio

"But that's the thing young Deirdre she didn't remember who he was so why would she wait for someone she couldn't remember?" Nick said clearing his throat

"Yes right…" she answered sadly "But now that she remembers…" she began saying as he held his hand up to stop her

"Do not get involved Dash it could come with horrible consequences" he answered with a blank stare

"I wasn't going to say anything" she answered grinning

"She only just remembers him and what happened to her don't go overwhelming her… ok" he said moving to sit at his desk

"Yes Nick…" she said with sheepish grin.

Walking down the trail near the lake hand in hand with Elle, Kate began to have flashes running through her mind of PJ the first time she met him when he tried to crack onto her, working closely with him each day, gaining more than just friendly feelings for him, the first time they kissed, the first time they slept together, him being there through everything that happened with Robbie…

Robbie she just remembered him smiling as she looked down at her little girl who was smiling up at her,

dying… dying in his arms…

stopping in her tracks as she heard her name being called "Maggie!" he yelled as he stopped next to her

"You took off before I had a chance to talk to you" he said sadly

"I figured it was pretty explanatory in there" she said avoiding eye contact with him

"Maggie…" he began saying as she cut him off

"It's Kate…" she answered looking at his hurt expression

"Is it?" he asked confused

"I don't know…" she answered sadly as she continued walking with him slowly walking next to her

"So…" he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye

"Elle why don't you go ahead and play on the playground over there" she said letting go of her daughters hand

"Ok" she said as she ran over to the swings

"You want to ask me about Mike?" she said moving to sit on the nearby bench that over watched the playground

"Partly yes, partly no…" he said sadly standing in front of her

"I met him we I joined the Navy he was annoyingly handsome just like you and we hit things off; at the time he was my Lecturer and it was against Navy ranks to sleep with someone you worked with or someone who was your teacher" she said looking at him disgusted in herself "And you know me not one to break rules…",

"You really cared for him…" he said sitting next to her

"I fell in love with him but he left me in the middle of the night and I never saw him again until I was posted on the same ship as him" she said nervously

"What?" he said getting worked up

"Nothing happened between us until…" she began saying as she looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Until?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know

"PJ… I'm 2 months pregnant with his child that's why he's here…" she said watching as he quickly arose from his spot next to her

"What?" he said in confusion

"PJ please... think of it from my point of view I didn't even know you existed" she said sadly as she reached for him he moved back

"I think I need some time… to process things" he said as he began to walk off

"PJ! Wait let me explain…" she said sadly running after him

"I'm not mad Maggie… Kate whatever it is, I'm just over whelmed with all this time I missed out on I didn't even get to help raise our daughter" he said stopping as she ran in front of him

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen" she replied sadly

"No… But answer me one question do you love Mike?" he asked looking deep into her eyes

"Yes…" she said looking at the floor as she answered

"And is he the reason you moved all the way from Cairns to a place you didn't know you ever had a previous life in?",

"Yes…" she answered looking in his eyes this time

"And do you love me?" he asked nervously

"PJ I…" was all she managed to get out

"I have to go…" he said throwing his hands up in surrender as he walked off

"I only just remembered you existed that's not a fair question!" she called after him as she watched him shake his head in response as he continued to walk off leaving her standing there trying to compose herself so Elle didn't see her cry as she made her way over to her on the swings.

Sitting on the empty swing next to her she sighed deeply "Where'd Dad go?" she asked the words hitting Kate hard

"He had to get back to work" she only just managed to get out without crying

"Can we see him after?" she asked her Mum hopeful

"I think I'm going to have a early night I can see if Dash will take you to see him" she said smiling at her weekly as her eyes widened another person she just remembered…

"Yay" she answered as she grinned at her before swinging in a rhythm as Kate smiled at her sadly.

It was later that night when she made her way into the Imperial alone, Dash had taken Elle after her conversation with PJ so Kate could have some alone time and Elle could spend some quality time getting to know her Dad once he finished work.

Sitting at the bar she let out a huge sigh as Chris made her way over to her

"So it's true then?" she asked hopeful

"I guess so, good to see you Chris" she said smirking at her

"You remember me?" she asked surprised

"I'm remembering random people here and there, like earlier talking to Elle I remembered Dash" she said smiling as Chris made her way around the bar and pulled her into a tight hug

"It's so good to see you" she said into her hair as she held her tight tears falling down her face

"You too Chrissy" she said hugging her back tightly as she also began to tear up

"So what can I get you?" she said pulling away from the hug and brushing the stray tears off her cheeks

"I'd love a scotch" she said wiping the tears off her cheeks grinning

"Celebrating are we?" Chris asked looking at her confused never knowing her for a scotch drinker

"More like trying to drink my sorrows, but no make it a OJ can't exactly drink right now" she said shaking her head as she spotted Mike make his way in from the direction of the stairs

"One OJ" she said placing the glass in front of her

"Thanks…" she said passing her the money

"Kate… Can we talk?" he said hopeful standing near the end of the bar

"Parlors free if you need it?" Chris said smiling weakly at her

"Thanks Chris…" she said moving off her seat and making her way towards the Parlor with Mike following behind.

"You didn't really find out from Claire where I was going did you?" she asked closing the Parlor door as he stood near the fireplace

"No I found out when you put in your forms to leave the Navy" he said nervously turning around to face her

"So what do you want Mike?" she asked annoyed

"You" he answered quickly as he moved closer to her

"I'm not doing this again" she said moving towards the door as he rushed over pulling her back into the room

"I'll leave the Navy for you Kate, for our son" he said hopeful

"I've heard it all before!!!" she yelled in anger the whole bar freezing as they heard the woman's voice from the Parlor, Chris smiling in embarrassment.

"You can't just tell me your Pregnant and then leave to a different state" he said standing in the doorway blocking her exit

"This isn't about you or me I'm doing what's right for my daughter she belongs here" she said brushing her hands through her hair

"Cairns is your home Kate, its Elle's home and our sons" he said sadly

"No Mike, Mount Thomas is my home" she blurted out

"You've only been here for two days how can this dump be your home Kate?" he said confused

"My name is Maggie!!" she yelled in frustration as she turned to face him

"I don't understand?" he said moving closer to her

"You wouldn't! You don't know me, my name is Maggie Doyle and this is my home" she answered stepping back away from him

"This is why you remember nothing from 10 years ago?" he said sitting in the chair

"Yes… I was shot, Pregnant and in a coma waking up and not remembering anything except being told my name was Kate McGregor… Elle's Dad is here…" she said sitting across from him

"Who?" he asked confused as she looked sadly at him "That BJ guy?" he asked dropping his head

"PJ, we… were engaged" she answered brushing a tear off her cheek

"He said he was an old friend I didn't release you had a history together…" he said moving forward in his chair

"Quite a complicated one…" she answered softly

"So what we had was it a lie?" he said looking at her sadly

"No of course not!" she answered in a hurt voice

"Do you still love me?" he asked moving to kneel in front of her as she avoided his gaze "Kate?" he said moving his hand under chin for her eyes to meet his

"Yes…" she said softly he only just heard it

"And PJ? Do you love him more than me?" he asked looking deep into her eyes

"Feelings have come up and there's a history there…",

"It's a yes or no question" he said in a hurt voice

"Yes I think I do…" she answered sadly as a single tear fell down her cheek

"I was willing to leave the Navy for you Kate but if you don't feel the same is there any point?" he said confused

"I'm sorry…" she said moving a hand up to rest on his cheek

"I know… I'll leave first thing in the morning..." he said placing his hand on hers "Will you let me know once he's born so I can meet him?" he asked resting his free hand on her stomach

"Of course, I really am sorry Mike…" she said once more

"Can I…. One last time?" he asked sadly as she nodded in response he leant in slowly as their lips met in a soft remorseful kiss Kate placing her other free hand on his cheek neither of them knowing at the precise moment their lips met PJ had opened the Parlor door, Chris having told him where she was.

"Did you find her?" Chris asked as she watched PJ stop at the end of the bar

"Yeah I did" he said looking at her sadly

"Well?" she asked confused

"It looks like she made her choice, I'll see you later Chrissy" he said quickly exiting out the door

"PJ!" she called after him confused as the door slammed shut and Maggie made her way out from the Parlor Chris looking at her shocked

"How could you?" she said sadly

"Chris?" she asked confused

"PJ came looking for you, I told him where you were but apparently you made your mind up already…" she said shaking her head as she made her way down the bar to serve someone

"It's a misunderstanding… where did he go?" she said in a hurry as she ran out the same door PJ had exited in a few minutes prior Chris watching on in confusion

"Bill how's it going?" she asked looking the man in front of her a grunt from him being his response as he handed his empty glass to her.

"PJ!" she called out as she caught up to him trying to keep in time with his steps

"What do you want?" he said angrily

"Where's Elle?" she asked stopping to catch her breath

"With Dash, she made a good point tonight too of fighting for what you want I was coming to see you until I saw your tongue down Mike's throat" he said not stopping

"It's not what it looks like" she said running to catch up with him again

"Really then you tell me what it is then?" he said stopping as she stopped next to him

"I was saying goodbye to him" she said between breaths

"That's a funny way of saying goodbye" he said as he went to walk off she grabbed his arm and pulled him against her their lips meeting in a soft kiss

"It's also a way of saying open your eyes" she said grinning at him as she pulled away and began walking again as PJ grabbed her arm this time and pulled her flush against him pinning her against the wall of the building they had stopped in front of

"That's all?" he said grinning at her

"I may not remember the way things were between us but I know that somewhere there is a lot of love for you and I'm willing to discover what it felt like again?" she said looking at him sadly

"So tell me…" he said grabbing her arms and moving them to around his neck

"Yes?" she said softly in response

"Are you Kate or Maggie?" he asked as the smile disappeared off her face

"I've had some good and bad times as Kate McGregor, but I've also had some good and bad times as Maggie Doyle" she said as he placed his hands on her waist

"Go on?" he said hopeful

"My name forever and always will be Maggie Doyle" she said grinning at him

"Welcome back Mags…" he said his smile matching hers

"PJ?" she said sadly

"Yeah?" he asked moving his hand up the brush a piece of hair behind her ear

"Are you okay with me having another man's baby?" she asked sadly

"Well I'd prefer it if you were having mine but yes I'm fine with it, so long as we can have our own in a few years" he said smiling at her as he wiped the stray tear off her cheek

"Oi!" she said playfully hitting his arm

"Mags?" he asked his time to say something

"What is it?" she asked confused

"What happened to your hair?" he asked twirling his finger around a loose strand

"I wanted a change…" she said laughing at his reaction

"I like it, but definitely love your blonde more" he said grinning

"Oh you would" she said smirking at him as she placed a hand on his cheek as he finally closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.


	5. Chapter Five

"No…" she said stopping in the doorway as she placed a hand on his chest

"What?" he said confused placing a hand around her waist as he moved forward

"PJ I'm sharing a bed with my daughter so…" she said grinning at him

"No…" he said nodding at her

"Does Dash still live with her Mum or she got her own place now?" she asked leaning on the door frame as he raised an eyebrow at her in confusion

"Um… she's got a place near the pub why?" he asked wondering if she was hinting at what he was thinking

"Do you think she'd be interested in taking Elle tomorrow night?" she said grinning at him

"Oh…" he said moving closer to her "I can try and persuade her" he said grinning

"Good, you can take me out for dinner tomorrow then" she said placing a hand on his chest

"It's a date" he said leaning in and kissing her lips softly as he deepened the kiss

"Ok you have to go now" she said pulling away from the kiss has she tried to catch her breath

"Alright I'm going" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear as moved back out of the doorway "6 tomorrow?" he said grinning at her

"I look forward to it" she said smiling at him as he nodded before walking off to his car letting out a big grin as he looked at her one last time as she shut the front door and made her way towards the bedroom where her daughter was already sound asleep snoring.

As he began the drive back to Tom's he couldn't help but feel unsure he had his Maggie back however he didn't know her anymore she had been someone completely different for the last 10 years how was he supposed to just forget everything he went through after losing her…

"PJ?" Tom asked softly as he heard the front door open and close

"Yeah" he said quietly as he made his way into the lounge where Tom was sitting with Digger

"You took a big risk today" he said as PJ sat in the armchair across from him

"Life isn't worth living unless you take a few risks here and there" he said grinning

"That's not the point, what if you were wrong you could have put her all through that trauma for someone who could have turned out to be a complete stranger" he said sadly patting Digger

"But it was her" he said sadly

"Yes fair enough you were right but now what?" he said sitting forward

"I don't understand?" PJ answered as he moved uncomfortably in the chair

"Well you've got thrown her world upside down, she woke up this morning thinking she was this Kate person and now all of a sudden she's Maggie remembering experiences she's gone through including the fact that her brother is the one that tried to kill her. How is she supposed to take that information?" Tom said in a concerned voice

"I don't…" he began saying as Tom cut him off

"You didn't think about how this would affect her you just so badly wanted to be right, what if you brought all this trauma up for nothing but your own selfish needs to fill that hole in your heart?" he asked as he moved to stand Digger jumping off the couch as he did so

"She's the one Tom, It may not be the same but the spark is still there…" he said arising from the chair and following him into the kitchen

"Are you sure? Ten years is a long time PJ and she didn't remember who you were until just today" he said sadly trying to make him see sense

"I'm sure of it…" he answered quickly not having time to think about it

"I knew you and Maggie had something special from day one but can you honestly say that the fact she met someone else while not remembering you and that she is having their baby makes you the least bit happy?" he said opening the back door to let Digger out

"Well of course not but I can't change the past" he answer crossing his arms

"No but how do you think she's going to react when she finds out about Jo and that the two of you were engaged less than a year ago? Even if she doesn't remember Jo she's still going to find out somehow this is a small town after all" he said looking at him sadly

"I didn't think of that" he said nervously

"No because you just so badly wanted her back…" Tom answered as he flicked on the kettle

"I love her Tom…" he answered sadly

"I know you do, you always have" he said grinning at him

"How did you know?" PJ said surprised

"I may be old but I'm not stupid I know love when I see it, the way the two of you looked at each other when you thought no one was looking and not to mention that amount of times I had to drag her out of your office; I knew what was going on behind closed doors, my point is now that she knows what's to say things will go back to the way they were between you?" he answered sadly

"I can at least try…" he answered sadly as Tom reached for a mug

"All I'm saying is be careful you don't know exactly how much she remembers, do you want a Milo?" he asked holding up a mug

"No I'm good, I might head to bed" he said smiling weakly at him

"PJ…" Tom called after him as he stopped in the doorway "Just be careful…" he answered sadly as he nodded at him

"I will…" he answered softly

"For your sake and Maggie's, if things don't work out there is going to be 3 very broken hearts" he said sadly

"Elle…" PJ answered softly as Tom nodded

"Goodnight" Tom said turning to open the back door and let Digger back inside as PJ made his way towards his room closing the door behind him.

It was just after lunch the next day when there was a knock at the door

"It's open!" she called out from behind a bunch of boxes

"Hello?" Dash asked as she opened the front door and closed it behind her

"I'm in the bedroom!" Maggie yelled back as she heard footsteps approaching

"What's going on?" she asked confused looking around at a half finished bunk bed in the corner of the room

"The moving trucks showed up this morning at 7am they just put everything in the lounge and kitchen, I'm trying to set up Elle's bed because I cannot sleep another night with her snoring" she said grinning as she looked up from her place on the floor

"I saw Elle riding her bike outside do you what some help?" she asked moving inside the bedroom

"She's been on the thing all morning, yes I'd love some thanks…" Maggie said grinning up at her

"PJ asked me to take Elle for the night said you two have a date" she said smirking at her as she held her hands out to pull her up

"Yeah…" she answered in a hesitant voice

"Are not excited?" she asked confused as they reached for the mattress that was leaning up against the wall

"What if the spark is gone? It's been ten years" Maggie answered sadly as they placed the mattress on the bottom bunk Maggie already having finished the top part before she arrived.

"You and PJ always had a close bond Mags that just isn't going to disappear no matter how much you forgot he existed, he may have moved on but it was always going to be you" she said smiling weakly at her

"What do you mean moved on?" she said confused as she made her way into the lounge with Dash following behind her

"He didn't tell you?" she said knowing she had put her foot in it

"Who with?" she asked stopping near some boxes labeled 'Elle's things'

"I don't know if I should tell you…" she said sadly

"Dash, I barely remembered you until yesterday I'm likely to not even remember who they are" she said pulling the tape off the box

"He got dated and got engaged to Jo…" said gritting her teeth as Maggie looked at her confused

"Jo?" she asked as she opened the box

"Yeah…" she said softly

"Wait…" Maggie began saying as Dash knew she was about to be in trouble "Jo as in Jo who we worked with Jo…" she said looking over at Dash who was nodding

"It didn't last though…" Dash said trying to reassure her

"What happened?" she asked picking up the box as she walked back to Elle's room

"He was still in love with you" she answered following behind her with another box

"This is just so overwhelming…" she said placing the box down on the bed

"But you still love him right?" Dash asked placing her box down as she looked at Maggie sadly

"I'm still trying to figure this all out but I know there is some strong emotional bond there…" she said pulling some stuff out of the box and placing it on the bed

"Maggie?" Dash asked sadly

"Yep?" she said turning to face her

"You're here to stay right?" she asked as she began to tear up

"This is my home, Elle's home" she said smiling at her,

"Good because I don't know if I can cope losing you twice, it was like losing a piece of myself losing my sister…" she said pulling her into a hug

"Don't worry Dash I'm here to stay" she said hugging her back

"So what time is your date with PJ?" she asked pulling away from the hug as she composed herself

"6, are you still ok with taking Elle for the night?" she asked hopeful

"Absolutely, I've got a spare room so she'll be more than comfortable while you enjoy your night with PJ" she said grinning at her

"It's not like that!" she said shoving her in the arm

"Sure… I believe you" she said grinning wider

"For that, you can help me unpack my things" she said moving towards the doorway

"Fine…" Dash said in annoyance as she grinned at her before following her back out to the lounge.

**_Hope you enjoy this new update, in this story Jo and PJ were together like in the show however; she didn't die she just moved away to Melbourne. Don't forget to review going to take a few days break but will upload in a few days. Much Love Xx _**


	6. Chapter Six

"The Imperial?" she asked confused as they pulled into the back carpark

"Is that okay?" he asked turning the car off

"Nobody else is going to be joining us are they?" she said grinning at him

"Ah no I'm afraid not, I could give them a call though if you want?" he said smirking at her

"I don't think that will be necessary although I'm sure there probably already in their drinking…" she said fiddling with her seatbelt as she unclipped it

"If you want to go somewhere else I can call Chris and call off the carvery?" he said unclipping his own seatbelt

"I want to do this…" she said smiling weakly at him

"Let's go then" he said smiling at her as he exited the car and made his way around to her side opening the door for her with a nervous smile.

Making their way through the back door PJ lead her to a secluded table in the Parlor where just the two of them could be alone

"You did all this?" she asked smiling at him

"Well I had some help I asked Chris set it up" he said pulling the chair out for her to sit down

"It's beautiful" she said taking a seat

"I'm glad you like it" he said moving around to his side to sit down "Can I interest you in a drink?" he said lifting the lid off an ice bucket

"PJ I can't drink you know that" she answered smiling weakly

"I know, that's why I put this on ice" he said grinning at her as he pulled out a bottle of Orange juice

"Very funny" she said shaking her head as he began to pour her a glass

"So what did you get up to today?" he asked handing her a glass

"Oh you know just…" she began to say but was interrupted by the Parlor doors swinging open.

"I thought I saw you come in here" Nick said smiling at them "Why don't you join the rest of us for a drink?" he asked looking at PJ who had a annoyed look on his face

"Nick it's your shout" Adam said as he made his way from the direction of the bar

"Really who else is here is here?" Maggie said softly

"Oh what do we have here?" Tom asked also making his way into the Parlor

"Well we were trying to have a quite night" PJ answered in annoyance as he looked over at Maggie who looked like she was going to pass out "Mags are you okay?" he said softly looking at her as she nodded in response

"My shout is it?" Jack asked as he made his way in to see what the commotion was about

"No it's Nicks shout he lost at darts" Adam said grinning

"Yes right, what am I getting everyone?" he said looking at PJ and Maggie

"We're right thanks" PJ said holding up his glass

"Come on you lot leave them alone!" Chris yelled as she entered the room

"Seriously…" Maggie said looking at PJ sadly

"Guys come on, can we get some peace and quiet?" PJ said looking at them angrily

"You heard him everyone out!" Chris yelled as she placed a plate of bread rolls down on their table

"Come on you lot" Tom said moving towards the door

"Maggie are you okay?" Chris asked concerned as she looked at Maggie who was turning pale

"I can't do this…" she said looking at PJ as she arose from her chair "I'm sorry" she said before rushing past everyone and exiting the Pub

"Well… Who's up for a beer?" Nick said breaking the tension

"Piss off Shultz" PJ said moving past him

"Whoa what did I do?" he said holding his hands up as PJ left in the direction that Maggie went

"You really don't know?" Chris said shaking her head

"It was a date Shultz, and thanks to us there might not be a second one" Tom said hitting him across the back of the head as they all made their way back towards the bar.

Making his way back towards the car he spotted Maggie sitting on the bench near the tree

"Mags?" he said softly as he walked towards her

"I'm sorry…" she said brushing the tears off her cheek as she turned to face him

"What happened in there?" he said sitting next to her

"It just got so overwhelming and crowded" she said sadly

"I was honestly joking when I said I'd call in the Calvary I had no idea that would be here" he said moving closer to her

"It's a Coppers pub PJ where else would they be?" she snapped "I'm sorry…" she quickly answered afterwards

"Hey don't even apologize" he said moving his arm around her

"It's just been so long I think we were both trying to hard…" she said resting her head on his shoulder

"Yeah I know" he said sadly

"We don't need a romantic dinner to show each other how we feel PJ" she said moving her head to look up at him

"I just wanted everything to be perfect…" he said looking down at her

"Just being with you is enough" she answered as he leant his head down their lips meeting in a soft emotional kiss "I have an idea" she said as she pulled away from the kiss

"Does it involve going back in there?" he asked grinning at her

"No, but it does involve going a little bit out of town" she said moving off the bench as she turned to face him

"I like where this is going" he said grinning at her

"Not like that!" she said playfully hitting his arm as she pulled him up

"Pizza and a movie at my place?" she asked smiling at him

"You don't have any furniture or a TV" he said confused as they walked back to the car

"That's where your wrong, the moving trucks showed up this morning and Dash helped me unpack a few things" she said smiling at him

"Including your bed?" he said smirking at her as they stopped next to the car

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" she said pecking him on the cheek before she opened the car door as PJ moved around to his side to get in.

"We should have done this from the beginning" PJ said as he threw the leftover crust back in the pizza box

"I told you, I'm just full of ideas" she said grinning at him from her place next to him on the couch

"That you are Mags, that you are" he said moving closer to her "Ready for dessert?" he said smirking at her "

We didn't get any dessert" she said looking at him confused with a grin

"I know" he said pulling her onto his lap meeting her lips in a passionate kiss

"Are you sure about this?" she asked looking down at him as he pulled away from the kiss

"Are you?" he asked looking at her sadly

"What if things are different?" she said sadly

"Different how?" he asked as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"It's been ten years PJ what if we just don't have the spark anymore…" she said moving her hand to rest on his cheek

"Feelings like that just don't go away Mags…" he said reassuring her

"Really I don't think Jo would see it that way" she blurted out

"What?" he said looking at her confused

"Dash told me…" she said moving out of his lap

"I'm going to kill her" he answered leaning back in the couch

"It's not her fault" she said moving off the couch grabbing the empty pizza box as she did so

"Are you mad?" he said following behind her

"Why would I be mad; you thought I was dead, I didn't remember you so I don't have a right to be mad" she answered placing the box in the bin

"Ok your mad…" he answered leaning against the bench

"I'm not mad!" she answered turning to face him

"Look things with Jo and I they didn't last long and she ended up moving back to Melbourne, it was doomed from the start because she wasn't you" he said moving closer to her

"You don't need to explain anything PJ, believe me I honestly don't even care" she said moving and making her way down the hall

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" he answered following her

"Can we just drop it" she said entering her room

"No! You don't get to do this, you get mad at me about Jo and then you tell me to drop it? And god forbid I get mad about you and Mike…" he answered in anger

"This isn't about Mike and you know it!" she answered turning to face him

"Isn't it? I mean look at you Maggie your Pregnant with another man's child how is any of this okay?" he blurted out

"You said you were okay with it" she said sadly

"Well I lied" he answered out of anger

"What?" she said sadly

"I'm not okay with any of it Mags, do you know how it feels to see the love of your life having what you wanted with another man?" he said moving towards her

"I think you should go…" she said holding her hands up

"Maggie please…" he said hopeful

"This child may not be yours PJ but you still have a daughter who knows nothing about her Father and is desperately trying to know him" she answered sadly

"And whose fault is that" he answered back in anger

"That's not fair" she said as her eyes started to tear up

"Isn't it? You chose to leave Maggie; you chose to go without me" he said sadly

"Well it's nice to know exactly how you feel…" she answered sadly

"Mags I'm sorry…" he said moving towards her

"PJ please I think you should go" she answered

"I'm not going anywhere" he said as he shook his head

"Please…" she said softly

"This isn't over…" he answered moving towards the door

"I just think it'll be better if we didn't see each other for a few days" she said sitting on the end of the bed

"What?" he said confused

"I think we need to cool off before either one of us says something we'll regret…" she answered looking over at him

"Ok… I'll let myself out" he said sadly as he made his way down the hall he could hear Maggie break down in tears.

Laying down on her bed Maggie faced the window as she curled up into a ball and the tears streamed down her face she felt the bed shift and a strong arm wrap its self around her

"I thought you were leaving…" she said between the tears

"I was until…" he said turning her around to face him

"Until?" she asked resting her head on the pillow as she looked into his eyes

"Until I realized what an arse I had been" he said brushing the tears off her cheek

"I'm glad you didn't leave…" she said snuggling into the crook of his neck as he pulled her close

"I'm sorry Mags…" he said kissing her head as he held her tightly feeling her breathing start to slow down.


	7. Chapter Seven

Maggie awoke the next morning with a strong pair of arms still wrapped around her, rolling over she smiled as he eyes were met with a sparkling blue pair

"Morning" he answered grinning at her

"Your still here?" she said smiling at him

"Well I couldn't exactly move you slept on my arm" he said laughing at her

"Sorry…" she said giggling as she moved herself to sit up so he could move his arm

"I forgot how good it felt to fall asleep next to you" he said pulling her back down so her head was next to his on her pillow

"With clothes or without" she answered as he shook his head

"Both? Although jeans are very uncomfortable to sleep in" he said looking down at his crinkled jeans that he was wearing from the day before

"Well you weren't supposed to sleep in them" she said realizing what she just said

"Maggie Doyle are you hinting for me to strip down" he said watching as she covered her face with her hands hiding her grin

"Not yet anyway" she said smiling behind her hands

"I'm glad we didn't rush anything, it was always physical with us and it's nice too slow down and spend time together" he answered moving her hands off her face to look into her eyes

"Me too, although…" she said grinning at him

"Oh…" he answered in playful surprise as he leant in closer to her so there lips met in a soft but passionate kiss, pulling PJ against her as he deepened the kiss they both groaned in desire which was shortly replaced by a groan of annoyance as the doorbell rang

"Seriously?" Maggie said pulling away from the kiss

"Who and Why would someone be here at 7 in the morning" PJ said falling back on the pillow as he tried to slow his breathing down

"I'll be back" she said reassuring him as she moved off the bed the doorbell ringing several times as she made her way up the hall towards the front door

"Alright I'm coming" she answered in annoyance as she pulled open the door "What do you want?" she asked as she stared the man up and down

"Maggie?" he asked sadly as he looked at her

"Dad?" she answered as tears fell streamed down her cheeks as her Dad pulled her into a warm hug.

"Pat?" PJ said standing near the couch as he straightened his shirt

"PJ…" he answered as he pulled away from the hug with his daughter

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused as she moved to stand next to PJ

"A Nick Shultz called me, said I should come down immediately" he said shrugging his shoulders as he moved to sit on the couch "I can't believe your actually alive" he said staring at her

"Yeah alive and well…" she said hiding her heavily Pregnant stomach

"So tell me, what's been happening?" he asked smiling at her

"Happening?" she said anxiously

"Yeah where were you living? What were you doing?" he asked as she smiled weakly

"Um well I was living in Cairns and I was in the Navy, An Executive Officer" she answered as PJ placed his hand on her back in comfort

"The Navy hey? Never picked you for someone who would be working out at Sea, you always ended up sea sick when we took the boat out fishing…" he said in a confused voice

"Yeah well I didn't really remember who I was and I needed a stable income to support myself and Elle…" she said realizing what she had blurted out

"Elle? Whose Elle?" he asked looking at her before turning to look at PJ

"She's your Granddaughter Pat" PJ said seeing Maggie was struggling

"I'm a Grandad?" he said surprised

"Twice over…" she answered sadly as she moved her hand to reveal her stomach

"But you've only been back less than a week?" he answered confused looking at PJ who sighed heavily as he left the room

"Is it?" he asked softly

"No, I met someone else I'm 2 months Pregnant... but it's still a bit of a touchy subject for PJ" she said sadly as she heard thudding coming from the bedroom

"Definitely sounds like it…" Pat answered looking at his daughter sadly

"I'll just go…" she said pointing to the bedroom

"Take your time I'll be here" he said watching as she descended down the hallway.

"Going somewhere?" she asked as she entered the room to see him sitting on the bed and putting his shoes on

"I've got the early shift" he lied not looking up at her

"PJ…" she began saying as he arose from the bed feeling his demeanor change

"I've got to go Mags…" he said grabbing his jacket off the floor

"Can I meet you for lunch, so we can talk properly" she asked hopeful

"I've got a busy day Mags, I'll call you" he said kissing her forehead as he moved past her

"Sure…" she answered sadly to herself as she followed him up the hall

"See ya Pat, catch up for a beer with you soon?" he said smiling as he pulled open the front door

"Yeah see ya PJ" Pat answered as the front door pulled close and Maggie made her way back over to the couch

"So… Want to go to the Imperial and get some breakfast?" Maggie asked hopeful wanting to get out of the house

"Sounds good to me" he said smiling at her

"Good, I'll just get changed and then we can go" she said moving off the couch once more.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked confused as PJ made his way through the front door of the station in yesterday's clothes

"I had some paperwork to do" he answered pushing the singing gate open

"Sure that's why you're in yesterday's clothes, have a big night did we?" he said smirking at him

"For once Shultz just mid your own business okay?" PJ said moving past him

"What going on with you PJ? One minute your happy and the next you bite everyone's head off that tries to say something to you" he said moving to block his way

"Nick get out of my way" PJ said angrily

"Not until you get what's on your chest off of it" Nick said prodding him in the chest

"Nick I'm warning you" he said angrily as the wire door to the station opened

"Let it out mate, just let it out" Nick said watching PJ's eyes grow dark with anger

"I said back off!" he yelled as he gave Nick a right hook to the cheek as he fell to the ground

"You want to know what's bugging me Nick?" he yelled as Nick looked up from his place on the ground holding his cheek

"The fact that the woman I love is back and didn't remember me for 10 years! She met someone else and fell in love with them and is having their baby! Not mine his! And what pisses me off even more is the fact that I love her so much I'm willing to let her go because I can see exactly how hard it is for her to pretend to love someone she barely remembers!!" he yelled in anger

"And no matter how hard I try Nick I can't seem to get over the fact that I will not be the father to that child she is carrying…" he said sadly reaching down a hand to pull Nick up as a quiet voice spoke from behind the counter startling them both

"I not once pretended to feel something I didn't, but it's nice to know the full truth of how you feel" she said looking at him sadly

"Maggie I…" he said moving towards the counter

"You left this at mine" she said placing his wallet down on the counter

"I'm sorry…" he tried to say as she shook her head

"But you're not really, you just like the idea of it" she answered looking over at Nick who was bleeding

"Let me explain…" he asked hopeful

"I think you already did, I have to go my Dad's waiting at the Imperial for me" she said turning around towards the door

"Oh and Nick…" she said turning back around

"Thank you" she said smiling at him as he nodded in response before she exited out the front door

"You knew she was there didn't you?" PJ asked turning to look at Nick

"I had my suspicion, but you needed to say exactly how you were feeling" he said sadly as PJ nodded at him

"Come one, I'll get you some ice" he said moving past him towards the kitchen area.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Did you find him?" Chris asked as Maggie entered the Pub

"Yeah, I did" she answered softly as she moved to sit next to her Dad at the bar

"Are you alright?" Chris asked her softly placing a hand on hers

"Just tired…" she answered before turning back to her Dad

"So Chrissy, what do you say give me little girl a job?" he said grinning

"What?" Maggie asked confused

"Your Dad and I were discussing and I may have mentioned I've got a job opening here in the bar, I wasn't sure if you'd be re-joining the Police Force?" she said pouring her a OJ

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest" she answered sadly

"Well why don't you move back to Melbourne be closer to your old man?" Pat said looking at her hopeful

"Dad… My home's here, you know that" she answered sadly as the smile disappeared off his face

"If you're not re-joining the Police Force there's nothing keeping you here" he answered bluntly

"I'll think about it" she answered hoping her would stop nagging her

"Good" he answered taking a sip of his OJ.

"So what are you wanting? I can do cereal, toast, eggs" Chris said throwing the tea towel over her shoulder

"Just toast for me thanks Chris, not really hungry" Maggie answered as she spotted Mike out of the corner of her eye

"Eggs and Bacon thanks Chrissy" Pat answered as he watched Maggie slip away towards the stairs

"What are you still doing here?" she asked confused

"I'm staying" he answered quickly

"What?" she answered confused pulling him towards the stairs

"I want to be with you, and I'm not giving up without a fight" he said extending his hand towards her

"Mike you can't just follow me to a small town and decide to stay" she answered moving back

"Why not? You did" he answered sadly

"There's a difference I resigned you… you've gone AWOL to just to prove a point" she said angrily

"Yes" he answered quickly without thinking

"But only to prove to you exactly how much you mean to me, you can't tell me you don't feel the same" he said reaching for her once more

"You already got you answer to that Mike" she said sadly before continuing

"I can't keep going back and forth with you it's not a real relationship",

"And what you have or had with this PJ guy is?" he answered confused

"I'm not having this conversation with you again" she answered moving back towards the bar

"Kate…" he said grabbing her arm "I will fight for you with every breath I breathe" he said letting her arm go

"Maggie?" Pat called as he entered the area near the stairs

"I'll be right their Dad…" she answered without realizing

"Dad?" Mike said confused

"Names Pat and you are?" he asked extending his hand

"Mike Flynn, I'm an old friend of Maggie's…" he said smiling at her

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Pat asked not noticing his daughter was uncomfortable

"I'd love…" he began saying as she interrupted him

"Mike has other plans Dad" she said before moving back into the bar area

"It was nice to meet you Mike, maybe another time I can get to know you better" Pat said smiling at him as he moved back towards the bar

"Yes Pat, that would be nice" he said nodding at him.

It was just after lunch when Maggie made her way into the station, her Dad having taken Elle for the day to get to know his Granddaughter Elle was super excited to be able to meet her 'real' family even if it was 10 years later.

"Well Maggie Doyle what can I do for you?" Nick asked arising from his desk and making his way over to the counter

"PJ in?" she asked hopeful

"Ah no afraid not the Detective is out on a job with Adam" he answered looking at PJ's open door

"Um could you just give him this?" she asked sadly handing him an envelope

"Sure, how was breakfast with your Dad?" he asked smiling

"It was good, how's the cheek?" she asked pointing to his bruised cheek

"Healing as we speak" he said smiling at her

"Good, I um best be going…" she said moving back from the counter

"You sure you don't want to wait? Give this to him yourself?" he asked holding up the envelope

"No it's okay… Maybe don't tell him I was here wouldn't want your other cheek to get bruised just give him the envelope it's important" she said grinning at him

"You sure?" he said confused as there was voices coming from out the back

"Yeah… I'll see you around" she answered before quickly exiting out the way she came in as PJ entered through the back door with Adam

"Nick, mate you talking to yourself?" he said grinning

"Yeah you know me, um this got dropped off for you" he said grinning as he handed him the envelope

"Who's it from?" he asked taking it seeing it was a blank envelope

"No idea sorry" Nick said lying through his teeth as he moved back to his desk

"I'll be in my office doing some paperwork but you grabbing a beer later?" he said moving towards his office

"Your shout though I think you owe me" he said placing a hand on his bruised cheek

"Yeah alright" he said entering his office and closing the door.

Later that afternoon Pat had told him where she would be, it wasn't hard to pick at where she might go but it was surprising, walking along the path he stopped as he spotted her sitting on the curb, moving to sit next to her he spoke

"I got your letter…" he said sadly as sat next to her

"You weren't supposed to come find me PJ" she said refusing to look at him

"When was I ever one to follow rules" he said grinning at her

"There's nothing more to say" she said looking at her feet

"You can't just write me a letter and disappear again" he said pulling out the letter from his pocket

"I'm not disappearing, Dad made a valid point today there's nothing here for me anymore I won't be re-joining the Police Force anytime soon this was supposed to be a fresh start for me and Elle but moving here has caused nothing but drama" she said looking at him sadly

"What about us? What about Elle?" he asked sadly

"I can't keep trying to prove exactly how I feel about you PJ, I just can't do it I went through so much crap with Mike and seeing Elle go through the heartache of seeing her Mum hurt I won't do it again!" she answered angrily

"I'm not giving you up that easily" he said agitated

"I'm not giving you the choice, you made it pretty clear this morning exactly how you feel" she said moving to stand

"Things were said out of anger, it didn't mean anything" he said moving to stand also

"But it did.. I can't keep fighting to prove to you that I'm in this a hundred percent, I'm moving to Melbourne" she said as her eyes began to water

"I believe you Mags and I can love this child…" he said pausing "Just as much as I love its mother and sister" he said struggling to get the words out

"You can't even say the words without struggling PJ, I need to do what is right for Elle and having a stable home life is something she needs if that is in Melbourne with my Dad then that's the way it has to be…" she said adverting her eyes to the house they were standing in front of

"I just got you back and what.. now your leaving again?" he said confused

"It doesn't matter what we want Elle is and always will be my priority…" she answered softly

"So that's it then?" he said turning to look at the house

"I'm sorry but it's for the best…" she answered wrapping her arms around her protectively as it started to spit

"When do you leave?" he asked sadly

"Tomorrow night, Dad's telling Elle as we speak…" she answered

"We had a lot of good memories here…" he said looking at the house before turning back to look at her

"Yeah… And bad one's too…" she said softly as they looked at the small house that had been rebuild from the back the front still looking the same her house, well her old house

"I'll come by tomorrow, say goodbye to Elle…" he said sadly

"Ok…" she answered before moving to walk away not exactly sure what else to say leaving PJ standing there looking at the house as the heavens opened and it began to heavily pour, the rain drowning out the sounds of her cries as she walked away.

She needed to set the record straight with him let him know she was leaving and he had to go back, standing out the front of his room she knocked softly knowing he had to be in there considering he wasn't down in the bar

"Hey?" he said confused as he opened the door and moved aside to let her in

"You have to go back Mike…" she said quickly not giving him a chance to ask why she was there

"What?" he asked confused as he shut the door

"Cairns you have to go back, you can't just go AWOL for something so stupid.." she answered pacing back and forth

"It's not stupid, I told you before I love you Kate" he said sitting on the bed

"This has to stop! I've made my decision you need to respect that" she said stopping at the end of the bed

"That PJ guy?" he said angrily

"No! This isn't about PJ or you and I, this is about me giving Elle a stable home" she said angrily

"Kate just calm down…" he said reaching for her hand and pulling her to sit on the bed

"I'm calm!" she said angrily

"No you're not" he answered as she looked at him in anger he moved forward placing a kiss on her lips

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled away

"Calming you?" he answered smiling at her

"You can't just…" she began saying as he silenced her with another kiss

"It always used to work quite well if I remembered" he said grinning at her as she moved forward

"This doesn't change anything" she said placing her hands on his cheek as their lips met in a fiery kiss

"Absolutely not" Mike said pulling away as he lifted her flipping them over so he hovered above her

"You promise to go back to Cairns if this happens…" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yes…" he said as she pulled him down against her lips meeting again as they pulled at each other's clothes in a force to rip them off.

It was early the next morning when Maggie quietly made her way down the stairs of the Imperial quickly exiting out the door near the bar as she continued down the street to her car as she continued the walk of shame mentally kicking herself for something she could have prevented.

Half an hour later Maggie made her way through her front door and was surprised to see Nick, PJ and her Dad sitting around the kitchen table

"What's going on?" she asked confused

"Elle's gone missing" Pat answered sadly

"What? When?" she asked in a panicked voice

"I went to wake her up for breakfast and noticed she was gone, her bed hasn't been slept in she didn't take the news that you were leaving to well" Pat answered looking at her sadly

"Why didn't you call me?" she said confused

"We tried, but you didn't pick up" PJ said angrily noticing she was still in yesterday's clothes.

"I slept in my car… My phone must be flat" she answered not looking him in the eye as she placed her handbag down on the table

"We need to find her" he answered quickly as Pat nodded

"I'll call everyone at the station get them to put a look out for her" Nick answered as he made his way outside

"I'm going to go drive around…" PJ said grabbing his keys off the table

"I'm coming with you" Maggie answered as she went to follow him

"Someone needs to stay here in case she comes back" he said angrily

"I'll stay, you lot go" Pat said arising from his chair

"Fine, let's go" he said quickly making his way toward the door as she followed behind him.

Maggie and PJ were driving along the dirtroad that turned off towards the main road when he spoke breaking the tension

"You went to see him didn't you?" he asked focusing on the road

"You're not the only one I owed an explanation to PJ" she answered sadly

"But you slept with him Mags how is that a proper explanation…" he asked sadly

"I…",

"Chris saw you coming out of his room this morning, I called her asking if she had seen you and she told me" he answered pulling down another dirt road which was a shortcut to town that not many people knew about

"We aren't together PJ you don't have a right to be mad at me" she answered angrily

"I just don't understand why…" he asked turning to look at her before focusing back on the road

"He's going back to Cairns it happened because it did, but it doesn't change the way things are PJ" she answered turning to look at him

"Which are?",

"I can't be around you every day pretending everything is alright and that we're best buddies knowing that the reason you don't want to be with me is because of this baby" she answered sadly turning to look forward again

"Mags I…" he began saying as he turned to look at her,

"PJ LOOK OUT!!" she yelled as the car came to a screeching halt everything turning upside down 2,3 4 times before settling sideway against a tree

"Mags!? Are you okay?" he yelled as he turned to look at her

"What did we hit?" she asked confused

"I don't know, a fallen tree or something…" he answered trying to move

"PJ? I think somethings wrong…" she answered as she couched up blood he looked down at her stomach where a tree branch had embedded its self

"Don't move…" he answered softly as he reached for the car radio

"I don't feel so good…" she answered before blacking out

"Mags!" he yelled as he moved his hand to check her pulse his other hand on the radio

"VKC come in…" he yelled through the radio the only answer being static

"Mount Thomas to VKC!" he tried one more time the only response still being static

"Shit! Mags don't you die on me!" he yelled as he dropped the radio and reached over to support Maggie's head just praying that someone would come along soon…

**_Hope you enjoy this Chapter.. Wanted to add some more drama into the mix and her sleeping with Mike was one of the many things the second being the accident at the end... Not sure how I'll continue this but will update soon I promise, Much Love Xx _**


	9. Chapter Nine

"Mags come on wake up?" he said carefully stroking his hand through her hair as he looked down at her place in the hospital bed

"I love you…" he said sadly sitting down as he gripped her hand in his.

Someone eventually found them of all the people it could be it ended up being Nick the only other person knowing about the shortcut and when he hadn't heard from them in hours he couldn't help but be worried, but it was too late she'd lost so much blood and the baby well…

the tree branch that had embedded itself in her abdomen had hit the placenta causing it to erupt and her go into labor causing a miscarriage the trauma causing her to blackout and the doctors having to put her to sleep to do surgery to carefully and fully remove the branch luckily it hadn't gone all the way through and punched out the other side in a way the baby saved her from that,

PJ escaped with nothing but cuts and bruises and Pat was at home with Elle, turns out she had tried to walk into town to find PJ and had gotten lost so turned around and made her way back home.

He stormed through the doors determined to find him stopping as he saw him sitting next to her bed holding her hand

"You've got to be kidding me right?" he said entering the room as he turned in his chair

"What are you doing her Mike?" he asked turning back to face Maggie

"This is your fault! You are the reason she is laying in that hospital bed unconscious" he said angrily

"Don't you think I feel guilty enough" he said arising from the chair to face him

"Do you though? You absolutely hated the idea of her having another man's child!" he said moving closer to him

"This has nothing to do with that!" he yelled

"What Kate and I have is undeniable, nothing can tear us apart not even you losing this baby is just going to bring us closer" Mike said watching PJ get annoyed

"It's MAGGIE!!" he yelled moving closer to him in anger

"I wasn't calling out that name when she was under me last night" he said smirking

"That it!" PJ said lunging forward at him as he pushed him against the wall

"Get off of me!" he said trying to push him off

"Maggie and I have a lot more history than you and her do, she told me about you the way you treated her a leaped never changes its spots Mike you are nothing but a user and a coward and you don't deserve her" he said giving him one last shove as he moved backwards as a nurse entered the room

"What's going on in here!" she yelled angrily

"Nothing…" Mike said straitening his shirt

"One of you needs to leave she's only aloud one visitor at a time.." the nurse answered not convinced as she left the room

"I'll stay…" Mike answered as he moved towards the bed

"Whatever, I'm done trying to compete with you" PJ answered sadly as he moved towards the door

"Kate…" Mike said softly as he moved towards the bed, as PJ moved to leave the room a small voice brought him back

"PJ…" she said softly

"It's Mike, I'm here…" Mike answered softly reaching for her hand

"PJ…" she said once more as she pulled her hand back from Mike.

"I'm here Mags…" he said sadly moving towards the bed

"PJ…" she asked a third time as he interlocked his fingers with hers as Mike looked on in pain

"I'll leave you to it…" he answered sadly moving towards the door

"Mike?" she asked softly as she looked towards him

"Yeah?" he asked hopeful

"I'm sorry..." she answered as he nodded

"I know, good luck with everything yeah" he said reluctantly extending his hand out to PJ

"Thanks Mate…" PJ said shaking his hand

"Looks like the best man one after all…" he answered sadly as he left the room he looked back to see PJ hugging Maggie softly.

A little while later after the nurse had checked her over Maggie and PJ were left alone

"I'm sorry…" she answered sadly as he sat down

"For what sleeping with Mike or running away again" he asked softly as he held her hand

"I wasn't going to put you through any more pain than I already had, no matter how much I told you about my feelings you not what once believed me" she answered angrily

"So what you slept with Mike to get revenge?" he said confused

"No! I don't have an excuse PJ and I'm not going to make one up, it happened and I regret that it did but you weren't exactly forth coming with your feelings about how you truly felt you were the cause of my pain you should have been the one comforting me not someone else…" she said moving her hand back and placing it on her stomach

"You can't say you're not the least bit happy this baby is gone…" she said as she began to tear up

"I'll admit I hated the fact you were having someone else's kid but I would have warmed up to the idea" he said reaching for her hand

"Would you though, I mean from what you told Nick you'd rather let me go then help raise someone else's kid" she said moving slightly

"Things were said in the heat of the moment, I love you I want to be with you" he said sadly

"How can I believe that PJ after everything…" she said confused

"Maggie please…" he said hopeful

"I just need some time PJ… for real this time, I'm going to go stay with Dad for a few weeks" she said sadly

"And what about us?" he asked confused

"If you still feel like we can't make this work then I'll respect that but I'll be civil with you me but for Elle's sake" she answered

"You can't mean that…" he asked hoping she was lying

"I can't keep doing this with you PJ… Elle can stay here while I'm gone you can look after her, stay at the house but I just think we both need time to figure out exactly how we feel" she answered as he looked at her confused

"Ok…" he answered not sure what else to say.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Do you need me to come with you?" he asked hopeful as he watched her pack the last thing in her suitcase

"Dad, I'll be fine! You need to stop worrying" she said looking at him sadly

"Are you sure you have to go back?" he asked crossing his fingers

"We've been through this, I have to go back for Elle's sake…" she said closing her suitcase

"And PJ what's the go with him?" he asked crossing his arms

"I don't know we haven't spoken since I left" she said the sound of the zip on her suitcase making the silence a little less awkward

"And do you still love him?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her

"More than before…" she answered looking at him sadly

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked hopeful "I don't know" she said shrugging her shoulders

"What if this distance and time you've taken away from each other he's come to realize that you and him are meant to be" her Dad said smiling at her

"One can only hope Dad" she said arising off the bed

"So what time is Dash picking you up?" he asked moving off the bed

"She'll be here in 10" she answered pulling the suitcase off the bed

"Good, enough time for some breakfast; I'll make eggs and some freshly brewed coffee" he said smirking at her as he exited the room

"Sounds delicious but you better let me make the coffee…" she said following behind him as she giggled at his reaction

"I burnt the coffee once" he said grinning at her as he pulled out the pan from the cupboard and placing it on the stove

"It was three times Dad" she said laughing

"You make a fair point" he said grinning at her as he grabbed the eggs out the fridge as she turned the kettle on placing 3 mugs on the bench as Dash walked through the front door

"Hey!" she called out as she entered the kitchen

"Hey love, want some breakfast?" Pat asked from his place at the stove

"Oh yeah I'd love some thanks" she said eloping Maggie in a hug

"Coffee?" Maggie asked as the kettle boiled

"As long as your Dads not making it" she said grinning as she sat down at the table

"Just for that you can butter your own toast" Pat said laughing as he grabbed the freshly popped toast and placed it on the plate in front of her

"Yes Sir" she said giggling as Maggie also laughed from her spot near the kettle.

"So… What's happening between you and PJ?" Dash asked hours later as they were 10 minutes away from Mount Thomas

"Nothing…" she answered bluntly

"Maggie your both madly in love with each other and neither one of you are acting on it, it's like watching the past all over again" she answered gripping the steering wheel

"Your both as stubborn as each other!" she said grinning at her

"Time apart will heal what is broken" she answered sadly as she shifted in her seat

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard" Dash answered confused

"How did… I mean how did he cope while I was gone?" she asked turning to look at her

"Honestly? PJ was amazing with Elle but it was painfully clear exactly how much he was missing you…" Dash answered glancing at her before back on the road

"Really?" Maggie asked sadly

"When he wasn't looking after Elle he was putting all his time into work, we haven't seen him at the Pub for weeks" Dash said shrugging her shoulders

"Well I shouldn't think so considering he's looking after our 10-year-old daughter" Maggie said grinning

"So are you going to do something about it?" Dash asked hopeful

"What are you on about now?" she asked confused

"You and PJ! Are you going to tell him exactly what you want?" she asked as they pulled off the highway

"Dash I don't even know what that is myself" she answered sadly

"I can tell you" Dash said turning down a quite road towards Mount Thomas

"Oh really?" Maggie said giggling

"Yes, you love him so badly and you want to be with him but you're scared, scared that things won't work out for the best and you'll end up heartbroken and wondering what could have been and whether you're making the right choice for you and Elle" she finished saying as they drove down the iconic hill into Mount Thomas

"That is the most… truthful and interesting thing you've said to me" Maggie said looking at her in surprise

"So… What are you going to do?" Dash asked excitedly

"I'm going to confront PJ and tell him what I want" Maggie said smiling at her as she shook her head

"Good!" she said in a proud voice as she made her way through the main street and headed towards Maggie's house

"Now Elle is at the Imperial with Chris so you'll have the house to yourself for a few hours" Dash said smiling as she pulled down the dirt road to the house

"And PJ?" she asked softly

"He's at the station I think" she answered grinning knowing full well PJ would be there when she got home,

"I look forward to unpacking in piece" she said grinning at her as the car came to a stop and they got out

"Drink tonight?" Dash asked helping her with her bag

"Sounds good" Maggie answered smiling at her

"Thanks for bringing me back" she said smiling as she shut the boot

"Not a problem, now go and enjoy some relaxation" Dash said winking at her before getting in the car and driving off.

Pushing the door open as she entered she was surprised when she saw a trail of roses on the floor placing her bag down near the door

"Dash…" she said softly to herself as she followed the trail into the bedroom

"Welcome home" he said softly as he arose off the bed

"What is all this?" she asked looking the heart made out of roses on the bed

"I wanted to do something special for you" he said smiling at her

"It's beautiful" she said smiling at him as he moved towards her

"I'm glad you like it" he said stopping in front of her

"PJ…" she began saying as he interrupted her

"Me first?" he said motioning for her to sit down as she nodded and did as he asked

"This past 2 weeks I have come to realize just how much I need you in my life…" he said knelling in front of her

"Would you do me the honor of giving me another chance…" he asked hopeful as he pulled out a small box from his pocket

"PJ…" she said sadly

"I know it's too soon to be asking but… But I think ten years is long enough even if we weren't together" he said opening the box to reveal a heart shaped stone on a rose gold band

"This is a promise from me to you; a promise that I will forever love you and be there for you even if you annoy me with your constant need to prove me wrong" he said grinning at her

"I don't do that!" she answered back playfully hitting his arm

"I love you with all my heart Mags and I don't want to live another second without you… Marry me?" he said grinning at her as he took the ring out of the box

"I had this whole speech prepared to tell you exactly how I felt and you upscale me with that" she said as a tear fell down her cheek

"So…" he said reaching for her left hand

"I want to experience everything with you including getting to be called your wife" she said reaching her free hand and placing it on his cheek

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopeful

"Yes!" she answered as he slid the ring on her finger he reached up to kiss her softly as he kiss deepened they began to move further up the bed Maggie pulling her shirt off somewhere in between

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling away as he looked down at her bare skin

"PJ I love you, I want to show you just how much" she said smiling up at him

"I missed you…" he said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, Maggie pulling his shirt off as they showed each other exactly how they felt.

"You've learnt some new moves!" PJ said grinning as he rested on the pillow next to her hours later

"Likewise, but it has been ten years of different experiences" she said giggling as she turned to look at him supporting her head against the pillow

"It's good to have you back" he said softly leaning over to kiss her softly

"It's good to be back" she said smiling as he pulled away from the kiss

"Round 2?" he said smirking at her as he pulled her closer

"It would actually be round 3 but however we don't have time, I'm supposed to be meeting Dash for a drink" she said softly as he started to kiss her neck

"Forget about Dash…" he said nipping away at her neck as she moaned softly

"PJ…" she began saying as they both froze hearing the front door open and close as they heard her voice

"Is that?" PJ said softly

"It can't be…" Maggie answered looking at PJ wide eyed

"Hello?" she yelled out

"It is!" they both answered as they frantically reached for their clothes pulling them on as fast as they could

"Anyone here?" she yelled as made her way towards the kitchen

"Just a sec!" Maggie yelled from the bedroom as she threw PJ's t-shirt at him

"Is everything alright?" she yelled back

"Fine, I'll be out in a second" she yelled back looking at PJ as she pulled her shirt on flipping her hair out from under it.

"Welcome back" she said as Maggie made her way down the hall

"Thanks" she said as she was pulled into a hug

"Was I interrupting something?" she said grinning as she pulled away from the hug

"No why would you say that?" she asked acting surprised

"Are you sure?" she asked pointing at Maggie's neck

"What?" she said confused as she moved to look into the mirror seeing a few little hickeys

"Are you serious?" she said grinning as she tried to wipe them off

"I don't think that's how it works" she said laughed as Maggie moved back to stand opposite her

"You can come out!" Maggie said grinning as PJ made his way slowly down the hall

"Hey Chrissy…" he said smirking as he stood next to Maggie

"PJ" she said grinning as Maggie pointed to her hickeys on her neck he grinned at her

"So what's up?" he said softly as Maggie placed her hand on her neck

"You coming to the pub for a little welcome home drinks?" she asked hopeful looking at Maggie

"You came all this way to ask that?" PJ said confused

"Yes, scouts honor" she said grinning

"Ok… Um where's Elle?" Maggie asked piping up from her place next to PJ

"She's with Dash needs her help with something, I dropped her off before coming here" she said smiling at Maggie

"So drinks? 20 minutes?" Chris asked moving towards the door

"See you then" Maggie said following behind her

"Don't be late! And wear something nice" Chris said opening the door as she winked at PJ before leaving.

Arriving at the Imperial 20 minutes later PJ and Maggie made their way through the door to total darkness

"I can't see anything" she said as she lights switched on and everyone jumped out

'Surprise!" they all yelled as Maggie looked around to see everyone she cared about their as she looked up at the banner that was hanging over the doorframe near the dining room

"Mr and Mrs?" she said looking at PJ confused

"I told you I wanted to marry you, I don't want to wait another year or more before we do this so what do you say let's get married?" he asked looking at her hopeful

"Let's do it" she said smiling at him as Elle ran over to her and jumped into her arms

"Welcome back Mum" she said grinning at her

"Thanks baby" she answered hugging her tightly

"I made you this" she said handing Maggie a paper bouquet of flowers

"There beautiful Elle" she said smiling as she put her down

"Dad helped me start them off yesterday but Dash helped me finish it" she said smiling at her

"You had our 10-year-old daughter in on your little plan?" Maggie said turning to PJ

"I did" he said interlocking his hand with hers as he walked her over to stand under the banner

"Alright everyone simmer down!" Chris said grinning as the wedding celebrant made her way over

"Are we really doing this?" she said softly as she turned to look at him

"Your stuck with me no matter what Mags" he said grinning at her

"Ladies, Gentleman and kids we're gathered here today to witness the undying love between Margaret and Patrick of whom are a special part of the community" the celebrant said as everyone sat down in silence as they watched on

"I believe that Patrick has written his own vows" she said motioning for PJ to talk

"Maggie… From the moment I met you on your first day in Mount Thomas I knew you were something special your Courageous, Caring, Beautiful and most importantly you somehow managed to fall in love with a weirdo like me" he said laughing as everyone laughed along with them

"You tested my patience each day with your cunningness to always find the good in people and from the moment we shared our first kiss I knew I was hooked I was falling deeply and madly in love with you and I couldn't stop myself, we have been through so much since then from getting trapped down a mine together to losing you for 10 years and yet somehow we always manage to find out way back to each other proving that our love is a unbreakable force, I love you with everything I am and I love you even more in knowing we share a beautiful daughter together" he said winking at Elle who was next to her Mum's side

"I understand that you have a little something you'd like to say Margaret?" the celebrant said motioning for her to speak as PJ looked at her surprised.

"PJ I may not have known exactly what you had planned for tonight" she said smiling at him

"But when I walked through these doors on my very first day in Mount Thomas I knew I was in for trouble not only had I just been hit on by someone who was going to be my colleague I had told myself I wouldn't fall for your charm" she said grinning as Tom yelled out

"That worked out well" causing everyone to erupt into laughter

"Yes thank you for that Tom" she said grinning as she turned back to face PJ

"Throughout the years we began to grow closer and I began to feel things I had never expected I never knew if you had felt the same and that terrified me to my soul, when I look back on it now getting trapped down the mine with you turned out to be a blessing our first kiss was something beyond this world although it was rudely interrupted by Shultz like most of our moments" she said looking over at Nick who was sitting up tall and proud

"For 10 years I had always felt like a part of me was missing and I now know why, my heart is and always will be yours PJ I love you words can't explain how much" she said smiling at him as she began to tear up

"Patrick repeat after me, I Patrick Joseph Hasham take you Margaret Anne Doyle to be my lawfully wedded wife" the celebrant said smiling she said handing him a ring

"I Patrick Joseph Hasham take you Margaret Anne Doyle to be my lawfully wedded wife" PJ said repeating after her as he slid the ring on her finger

"Very good now Margaret repeat after me, I Margaret Anne Doyle take you Patrick Joseph Hasham to be my lawfully wedded husband" she said handing her a ring,

"I Margaret Anne Doyle take you Patrick Joseph Hasham to be my lawfully wedded husband" Maggie said grinning from ear to ear as she slid the ring on his finger

"It is with great Pleasure to announce you both Husband and Wife you may…" she started saying as PJ pulled Maggie in for a passionate kiss

"Your Wife" she said laughing as there were wolf whistles coming in all different directions as Elle jumped into her Dad's arms as she pulled her Mum and Dad into a hug.

"So when you and PJ got trapped in the mine shaft was it the first time you know…" Dash asked giggling later that night as she sat at the table with Maggie, Chris and Zoe and Elle sitting on her Mum's lap

"Dash! You know a girl doesn't kiss and tell" Maggie answered grinning as she looked over to PJ who winked at her from his place near Tom, Nick, Adam and Jack

"It was wasn't it!" Dash said placing her glass down

"If I tell you will you stop asking?" she said moving forward a little

"Yes!" Dash said hopeful as Maggie grinned at Chris

"I have to use the bathroom" she said grinning as she moved Elle off her lap before moving off the chair as Dash sighed

"That is so not fair" she said sadly

"Nature calls sorry" she said grinning as she moved towards the stairs everyone noticing PJ follow less than 2 minutes later.

"Having fun Mrs Hasham?" he asked hugging her from behind

"Doyle-Hasham, I'm not giving up Doyle for anyone" she said grinning as she turned around in his arms

"Somethings never change" he said grinning as he kissed her

"Speaking of which you know I just had Dash asking me if our first time together was down the mine" she said watching as he grinned

"Typical Dash" he said laughing

"It's not funny" she said hitting his arm

"It kinda is" he said kissing her again

"PJ…" she sadly

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her confused

"What if things don't work out for us? In the long haul" she said looking down

"Maggie Doyle-Hasham, we will work through anything the world has to throw at us we're meant to be and us being married isn't going to change things between us it'll only make it better" he replied moving his hand on under her chin so she was looking at him

"I want us to have a baby…" she blurted out as he looked at her confused

"So soon? I mean are you sure?" he asked hopeful

"When I was staying with Dad he made me realize that I was holding in all of this anger and heartache about a baby I so badly wanted to be ours I may have gotten a little heavy with the drinking to try and push those feelings down of guilt about being a little bit glad I had lost the baby because it was always going to only be you" she said as tears fell down her cheek

"Nothing would make me happier than to have another baby with you, but only if you're sure?" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"I'm sure" she said moving closer and kissing him passionately.

**_So I know this is a whirlwind of a Chapter with so much hapening and so fast but when love is love you don't care what anyone else thinks! LoL Anyways hope you enjoy, next Chapter might  be a fast forward depending on if i can figure out how to continue it if so then they'll be more (if that makes sense) Don't forget to review! Much Love Xx _**


	11. Final Chapter

One year later:

"Happy Anniversary Mama" he said sitting on the bed next to her

"Today has been perfect" she said smiling at him

"Another year spent with you and the birth of child it can't get any better" he said kissing her forehead as he looked down at the little boy in his arms

"It's amazing what happens in a year" she said grinning at him as she looked down at the little girl in her arms

"Must have been making up for lost time" he said with a wide grin

"When I said I wanted a baby I never imagined we'd end up with two at the same time" she said softly brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"If you had have asked me a year ago where I'd be I never imagined it would be here, with the love of my life our two newest additions and our beautiful girl" he said looking over at Elle who was sound asleep in the chair

"Speaking of that I've finally decided on a name for him" Maggie said motioning to the little boy in his Father's arms

"Oh yeah? Care to share and I'll share mine for her" he said smiling at her

"Patrick after my Father" she said grinning at him

"I love it" he said winking at her

"And for her, Kate" he said nudging her softly

"PJ…" she said sadly

"Kate is a part of your life Mags and maybe it's a part I wasn't in but at least this way we will always remember is some weird way that 'Kate' brought us back together" he said leaning in and kissing her softly

"I love you PJ" she answered as he pulled away from the kiss

"And I love you Mags" he said grinning at her as she kissed him softly they felt the end of the bed move

"This is all I dreamed of" Elle said grinning at her parents and down at her new siblings

"Us too Elle, us too" PI said smiling as they sat there all completely taken in by the newest additions of the family Maggie looking over at PJ as they shared a soft kiss showing each other just how much they were glad to be together once again and this time till death do them part.

**_So here it is the end... I'm kind of dissapointed with this story it didn't end up the way I imagined it in my head that's why I only did 11 Chapters but I guess it's one more until I can think of a really good one.. I hope you all enjoyed this Story and don't forget to review, see you all on the other side when I've thought of a new one. Much Love Xx _**


End file.
